Mille et un OS
by kis38
Summary: Répertoire d'OS sur la série TV Smallville
1. Les Rêves

**Titre: Les Rêves**

**Couple: ChloéxOliver**

**Genre: Romance, Humour**

**Résumé: Depuis quelques temps, Chloé Sullivan n'arrive plus à dormir. Oui, mais à cause de quoi? Où plutôt Qui?**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

Foulant le tapis crème de la grande Tour, Chloé se laissa choir sur le canapé en cuir, posant une main désespérée sur son visage endormis. Ca allait faire la vingtième nuit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Où peu. Vingtième nuit que son subconscient lui jouait des tours avec son imagination. La vingtième nuit qu'elle rêvait encore de _lui_. _Lui_ posé contre sa table, habillé dans son plus simple appareil, la narguant avec un stylo. _Lui_ ruisselant de gouttes chaudes provenant d'une douche. _Lui_ la massant tendrement, mais avec une façon… érotique. Oui érotique… c'était bien le bon mot pour décrire ses rêves du moment. Mais ce n'était pas ses rêves… sensuelles, elle avait décidée de bannir le mot érotique de son vocabulaire, qui l'énervait le plus, c'était _lui_ ! _Lui_ qui entrait en elle comme le vent qui entrait dans la chambre. _Lui_ qui hantait ses nuits, la laissant après être sûr qu'elle ne se rendorme pas d'ici là. _Il_ lui donnait du plaisir rien qu'en un regard avant de disparaitre, la laissant frustrée dans son coin. Pourquoi sa devait lui arriver à elle ? Pourquoi lui d'abord ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée dans la vrai vie, elle l'avait juste un peu désiré… ouais, bon, un peu beaucoup même a vrai dire. Même trop. Trop pour une seule personne.

-C'est pas juste ! hurla Chloé, se secouant la tête pour enlever _son_ image

-Ca ne va pas Chloé ? demanda une douce voix, regardant d'un œil apeuré la belle blonde secouer la tête comme une folle

Relevant la tête, Chloé ouvra grand la bouche. _Il_ était là, devant elle, dans son manteau de cuir. Ca lui donnait un côté bad boy indescriptible

-Tu as une sale tête Chloé. souffla cette voix en enlevant doucement son manteau

-Haha très fin Queen ! renifla Chloé en se levant pour préparer son café

-Nan sérieux Chloé, ça va faire un moment que tu as des gros cernes sous les yeux, c'est inquiétant ! Tu fais quoi la nuit ? La fête ? demanda candidement Oliver en regardant Chloé

Avalant de travers sa salive, Chloé se tapa lourdement son torse, aidée d'Oliver qui lui tapait doucement le dos, goguenard.

-Aller Chloé, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est vrai quand même ?

Remarquant que les joues de Chloé devenaient subitement roses, Oliver ouvra en grand sa bouche, choqué.

-Naaan ? Sérieux ? Je te croyais pas comme sa !

-Mais ce n'est pas sa imbécile ! s'exclama Chloé, essayant de crée un espace entre elle et le blond de ses rêves

-Avoues Chloé, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

-Dit l'homme d'un air conspirateur ! rigola Chloé en buvant son café chaud

Oliver prit un faux air choqué avant d'abattre lourdement sa main sur son torse de façon dramatique.

-Me fera tu donc jamais confiance ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! soupira la belle blonde en possant sa tasse sur la petite table

-Même pas vrai !

C'est ainsi que commença les gamineries entre Chloé et Oliver pendant le reste de la journée.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Chloé repensait à sa journée avec Oliver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca avait si bien commencé, mais ça c'était terminé si vite. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Maintenant elle avait peur. Peur de ses rêves, peur que ça ne finisse pas, et qu'elle en meurt torturé par le pauvre Oliver qui ne savait même pas qu'il faisait office de figurant, même plus !, dans ses rêves.

« _Tu peux tout me dire_ »

Va le voir, dis le lui, avoue, saute lui dessus, mais fais quelque chose ! lui ordonnait la petite voix en elle.

Naaaan, pas possible, la fière Chloé Sullivan, héroïne à sa façon, n'allait pas avouer au grand Oliver Queen, fantasme humain pour personne en tout genre, femmes/hommes/ enfants, requin en affaire et cornichon vert à ses heures perdus qu'elle… fantasmait sur lui via des rêves… pas très catholique ! Impossible ! Elle préférait mourir frustrée que tout avouer.

Oui mais tu pourras dormir tranquille après !

Oui mais non, après ses elle cauchemarderait ! Pire ! Elle se voyait déjà voir Oliver et lui la rembarrer directe, ne jurant que par une sainte amitié homme-femme. Où même qu'il lui montre son idéal humain envers une femme de 1m90, 90D, plate comme un bâton de sucette, ne se nourrisant que par des petites feuilles de laitue.

Le calvaire à l'état pur !

De toute façon, rêve ou cauchemar, son choix était déjà fait. Enfilant ses ballerines, Chloé se dirigea vers sa voiture, et démarra. Elle allait s'en vouloir, mais ça ne serait que partie remise.

-Chloé ? s'exclama la voix endormis d'Oliver. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais… là en… nuisette ? demanda Oliver, laissant courir son regard appréciateur le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Plissant sa nuisette vert foncé d'un air gênée, Chloé ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Certes elle était venue là pour tout avouer, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant un Oliver torse nu, elle avait oubliée le but profond de son départ précipité.

-Et bien…

-Rentre ! invita Oliver en s'éclipsant derrière sa porte.

Timidement Chloé rentra dans la grande pièce lumineuse. Elle s'en voulait d'arriver en plein milieux de la nuit, mains sincèrement, elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu débarque à minuit, habillée simplement d'une nuisette et l'air hagard ?

-Et bien… j'ai rêvé !

-Tu… as rêvée ? Donc… c'est pour sa que tu t'ai dis que tu viendrais bien emmerder ce pauvre Queen ?

Réalisant soudainement la dernière phrase d'Oliver, Chloé se trouvait stupide. Stupide et lâche.

-T'as raison, désolé, je m'en vais.

Avançant vers la porte d'entrée, Chloé allait ouvrir quand une main l'a retint.

-Tu es là, maintenant tu reste.

Emmenant de force la jeune femme sur le canapé, Oliver se posa à côté d'elle et l'encouragea d'un regard.

Et elle le lui avoua.

_Tout_

Comment sa avait commencé, les rêves où il apparaissait en simple tenu d'Adam, les nuits blanche qu'elle avait passée suite à sa, son envie de lui, sa peur, son espoir. Il s'était tût tout le long, ne lui coupant aucunement la parole, n'abordant jamais son petit sourire de vainqueur, laissant la parole à sa sidekick, l'encouragent tout simplement.

Il l'avait laissé parler, lui dévoilant son secret sans l'interrompre, ni aborder son sourire de playboy quand elle lui avait parlée de ses rêves. Etait-ce un signe ? Où il se moquait littéralement d'elle au plus profond de lui. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, de peur de voir de la pitié, quelque chose qui lui ferait mal. Mais un pouce posé sur son menton l'obligea à relever son visage.

-Chloé ?

Elle ne voulait toujours pas le voir, elle n'était pas prête du tout.

-Chloé, regarde-moi ! supplia Oliver.

Au son de sa voix, elle retourna son visage et fut étonner de ne pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux bruns. Elle voyait juste une flamme. Une flamme de désir.

Les lèvres d'Oliver se posèrent tout naturellement sur celles de Chloé. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de Chloé, trop heureuse pour calculer ce qui se produisait.

Son rêve devenait réalité.


	2. Une Histoire de Confiance

**Titre: Une histoire de confiance**

**Couple: Clark x Lois**

**Genre: Romance**

**Résumé: Clark saura-t-il se faire pardonner sa dernière bêtise en date auprès de la pas si douce Lois Lane?**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Fusillant du regard les personnes qui osaient la regarder, Lois Lane entra furieusement dans la grande cage dorée qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Sa journée avait mal commencée et personne ne l'aidait pour que sa aille mieux. Au contraire, tout le monde semblait s'amuser à s'acharner sur elle. Feignant de ne pas entendre les messes basses derrière elle, la belle journaliste avança la tête haute, sortant de l'ascenseur et regarda d'un air pensif la très grande salle qui s'offrait à elle. Le brouhaha ambiant du Daily Planet semblait avoir sur elle un effet positif voir calmant, mais son regard trahissait de la colère et quand Lois Lane était énervée, mieux ne valait pas se trouver sur son chemin.<p>

Marchant fermement vers son bureau, elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui regardaient bizarrement sa poitrine, où qui regardaient le sol, par crainte. Au contraire, elle jubilait des réactions des journalistes avec qui elle travaillait. Elle s'était forgé une carapace en acier auquel personne ne pouvait percer. Tout le monde l'a craignait en tant que reporter et Lois Lane.

Ignorant royalement sa rivale de tous les jours qui regardait son pull avec dédain, un rictus malfaisant aux lèvres, Lois ferma ses poings et continua son bout de chemin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, foi de Lane.

Regardant son bureau avec dégoût, elle fouilla du regard la grande salle de journaliste. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait raison de se cacher car il allait vivre ses derniers instants s'il se pointait devant elle. Son regard se posa sur un rouquin au nœud papillon et chemise à rayure jaune et verte qui portait un tas épais de papiers gris qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. La grimace qui ornait son visage tacheté de tâche de rousseur trahissait le mal qu'il avait à porter tout ceci, faisant quelques pas de travers par moment.

-Olsen !

Surpris, le rouquin sursauta et lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent, attirant par la même occasion les regards curieux des autres personnes qui les entouraient. Honteuse, Lois se cacha le visage derrière sa main. Comment avait-elle fait pour se coltiner deux moins que rien, qui ne faisait que la ralentir dans ce qu'elle entreprenait qu'autre chose ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal dans son autre vie pour que le Dieu tout puissant qu'incarnait Perry White lui fasse tant de mal en lui reléguant lui et… ce qui lui servait de photographe ?

-Mad… miss… Lane… bégaya le jeune photographe en voyant sa supérieure se tenir devant lui, une mine plus qu'effrayante sur son visage.

Il effleura du regard son pull blanc et se baissa illico presto pour ramasser les papiers en voyant le regard meurtrier de Lois.

-Où est-il ? demanda doucement mais dangereusement Lois à l'attention du pauvre Jimmy.

Evitant le regard de la reporter, Jimmy continua de faire un tas de papier dans son coin. Enervée par son comportement puéril, Lois prit le tas déjà formé par Jimmy et le posa sur son bureau.

-Je réitère ma question. Où. Est. Clark. Kent? siffla dangereusement Lois en articulant sa question.

Impressionné par la belle brune qui se trouvait en face de lui, Jimmy tripota nerveusement son nœud papillon, le trouvant trop serré à son goût.

-Je… je ne sais pas… bafouilla le pauvre jeune homme, tripotant sa chemise.

La jeune femme le scruta encore un moment avant de ricaner. Une solide amitié s'était crée entre le photographe et lui, jamais ils ne se cachaient le moindre secret. Ils se disaient tout, ne se cachaient rien.

-Ecoute Jimmy… on à très mal commencé tout les deux, mais j'aimerais vite savoir où se cache mon partenaire, car tu vois, on à vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très mal commencé notre journée et j'aimerais m'expliquer avec lui, alors si tu pouvais me dire où est allé…

-Ecoutez Mada… Miss Lane, s'exclama le jeune rouquin, stoppant Lois dans des larges gestes des mains. Il… est … allé je ne sais pas où… il m'a rien dit !

-Tu es sûr Jimmy ? demanda suspicieusement Lois, sachant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Apeuré, le jeune homme préférait fuir le regard de son supérieur, celle que tout le monde surnommait « cœur d'acier ». La femme qui s'était liée avec le Diable et qui en gardait encore des séquelles.

-Jimmy ! ordonna Lois, trouvant l'attitude du jeune homme infantile.

-Je l'ai vu sortir dehors ! lâcha Jimmy d'un bloc.

-Dehors où ?

-Je ne sais pas. dit Jimmy, baissant la tête, craignant le courroux de la jeune femme.

Lois regardait longuement Jimmy qui se tenait encore debout devant elle. Sous cet angle, le jeune homme avait encore gardé des traits d'enfant perdu dans la jungle du travail. La belle brune avait pitié de lui.

-Soit. Va travailler, je t'appellerais si besoins.

Trop heureux de s'en sortir indemne, Jimmy la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête avant de prendre son tas de feuille et de ce précipité vers les archives.

Regardant avec dégoût son pull, Lois grogna. Cette journée risquait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

><p>D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers le grand hall du Daily Planet. Tout le monde le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Sur certains visages il pouvait y lire de la pitié. Il avait encore énervé Lois et ça allait être pour sa pomme. Et quand Lois était énervée, il ne fallait vraiment pas être à côté. Cette femme avait un côté sadique, qu'elle avait dû hériter quand elle était encore avec… Lui. Le Diable en personne, celui qui avait instauré la crainte. Parmi la vague humaine qui s'était formée dans le grand hall dorée, il réussi à croiser Jimmy qui abordait un visage compatissant. Son nœud de papillon était de travers et son visage jurait avec ses cheveux roux. Il avait dû croiser la jeune femme et en un regard de son ami photographe, il comprit qu'elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.<p>

-Bonne chance, lui souffla son ami en passant à côté de lui.

De la chance, oui il en aurait besoins en ce moment même.

Voilà, il était enfin arrivé vers sa salle, là où se trouvaient les meilleurs journalistes du Daily Planet, là où se trouvait son bureau. Et le siens. La ribambelle de journalistes qui entraient et sortaient ne l'aidait pas à mieux voir sa coéquipière, mais avec un peu de concentration, il pouvait la voir sur un dossier, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, ses boucles brunes voilant son visage. Il savait que plus rien n'existait pour Lois. Elle était comme coupée du monde extérieur. C'était ainsi qu'elle était meilleur. La belle Lane était la meilleur du Daily Planet, et tout le monde l'a voulait. Sa fougue et son envie de savoir avait séduit le grand Perry White.

Mais son mauvais caractère horripilait tout le monde. Il ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser le moindre rire, ne serait-ce qu'un rictus effrayant. Mais elle gardait pour elle un masque froid et dédaigneux. Encore un héritage de son Diable, celui qui l'avait changé.

Des murmures amusés le suivaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avait encore poussé à bout Lois et tout le monde s'avait qu'elle le haïrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Les murmures soudains des journalistes attirèrent l'attention de Lois qui leva les yeux sur la salle. Il était là, debout, deux cafés fumant dans chacune de ses mains. Son imperméable beige était mouillé tandis que ses cheveux de jais étaient perlés d'eau. Il attendait. Un signal, quelque chose qui pouvait lui permettre de continuer les derniers mètres qui le séparait d'elle. La belle brune tourna la tête et continua de lire la feuille qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Une ombre voila son rapport et comme par magie un gobelet blanc et vert où un aigle déployait ses ails apparut devant elle. Elle ne le remercia pas, ni ne leva son visage. Lois avait trouvée un nouveau jeu. L'ignorer. Tout était préférable à l'indifférence, et bien soit, elle allait appliquer cette phrase.

L'ombre de son partenaire se déplaça pour aller vers son bureau qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements chaleureux, ni à un sourire. Encore moins une parole, mais malgré tout il continuait à garder espoir. Un quelconque espoir, peu importe sur quoi, mais il continuait à espérer. Imitant celle qui se trouvait en face de lui, il se plongea dans son rapport, espérant en finir pour ce soir.

Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu, préférant écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille. Il avait continué de lui parler, essayant de la faire parler elle, mais rien n'à faire, elle gardait le silence, l'ignorant royalement, le blessant quelque part en lui.

-Lois…

-…

Elle n'allait pas l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière quand même ? Il voulait juste un regard, juste son attention, juste une parole d'elle. N'importe quoi, mais son indifférence le blessait.

-Lois…

Le stylo qu'avait la jeune femme dans sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa feuille.

-Ecoutez Lois, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce matin…

-C'est ironique quand même Kent !

-Qu… quoi ? bégaya le jeune homme en remettant ses lunettes rondes en place.

-Et bien le fait que vous me ramenez avec un café alors que ce matin vous avez tâché mon pull en cashmere avec du café ! l'accusa Lois, le tuant d'un simple regard. Mon pull à 90 dollars que j'avais acheté il n'y a même pas 2 jours !

-Je… je ne voulais pas… marmonna Clark avant de devenir rouge.

Lasse, Lois retourna à son rapport, oubliant Clark.

Les minutes s'égrènent, doucement, lentement. Avec tout ces journalistes qui entraient et sortaient, le Daily ressemblait à une fourmilière, un endroit où chacun avait son poste avec ses devoirs qui le suivaient. Et Lois avait fini son devoir.

Regardant fièrement sa feuille, elle corrigea les quelques fautes qui trainais encore avant de se lever. Elle ignora une fois encore le regard curieux de son partenaire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois hors de vu, Clark se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il y avait en tout 3000 marches qui les séparaient lui à Perry White, mais ça allait être un jeu d'enfant d'arriver avant sa coéquipière.

5 minutes. C'était le temps moyen que faisait l'ascenseur au dernier étage, celui du grand patron, Perry White. Le dernier étage était juste un long couloir, avec pour décoration une moquette crème et quelques chaises en osiers et une porte qui menait sur des escaliers de secours. Le long couloir au tapisserie vieillotte débouchait sur une grande porte imposante avec pour lettre dorée « Perry White ».

Lois se rappelait la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle admirait le long couloir qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un monde à part, loin du reste du Daily Planet. Elle se rappelait d'avoir essayée d'éviter de marcher sur la moquette, de peur qu'elle ne le tâche. Mais cette peur n'était rien quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec le plus grand des journalistes, celui qui avait marqué son époque. Perry White. Maintenant ce n'était que des brides de souvenirs, faisant partie d'un passé qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Continuant son chemin, elle marcha sans aucune pitié sur cette moquette toujours aussi propre et frappa à la porte de Perry.

Caché derrière la porte de secours, Clark en était sûr, il avait vu en elle quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait vu une autre Lois, celle qui n'existait pas devant le reste du monde. Peut être qu'il y avait toujours un espoir !

Souriant au vieil homme robuste qui se trouvait devant elle, Lois prit congé avant de fermer la lourde porte en bois derrière elle. La belle journaliste avait fini son rapport, et elle était enfin libre pour ce soir ! Une aubaine. La bonne humeur au maximum, Lois pivota sur elle même pour partir sauf que la jeune femme eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec…

-Kent !

-Lois, il faut vraiment qu'on parle !

-Ah oui ? Et bien je n'ai pas envie de parler Kent, maintenant en revoir !

Ne l'entendant pas de la même oreille, Clark fit barrage à Lois et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Ecoutez Lois, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce matin, j'aurais du m'excuser pour votre pull, mais j'avoue être partie comme un lâche, comme toujours. Je vous ai blessez de cette façon et j'aimerais qu'on oublie ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? demanda hargneusement Lois, essayant de trouver une faille pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

-Je… et bien… je voudrais vous invitez à dîner.

-Hein ?

* * *

><p>Devant un immeuble standing, aux murs légèrement fissurés, une jeune femme tournait en rond sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Incertaine de la procédure à suivre, Lois regardait d'un œil douloureux ses hommes et femmes rentrer heureux de rejoindre les leurs après une journée de travail harassante. Lois ne regrettait pas son choix passée mais… si elle avait continuée avec lui, serait-elle heureuse et épanouie comme elle avait espérée ? Lui aurait-il prouvé son amour à partir de divers cadeaux ?<p>

Sentant qu'elle divaguait, Lois se gratta nerveusement le crâne avant de reporter son attention sur l'immeuble. Ca lui foutait la frousse de savoir qu'elle allait dîner avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme le plus crétin. Dire que ce matin elle était prête à tout pour le tuer personnellement et maintenant elle donnerait tout pour être loin… très loin de lui.

« _Mais quelle journée de dingue !_ »

Clark Kent, 8ième étage.

Lu Lois sur la boîte aux lettres. Pivotant sur elle-même, la jeune femme appuya platement sur le petit bouton de l'ascenseur malgré le petit panneau annonçant la fermeture temporaire de l'ascenseur. Croisant les doigts, et aussi les doigts de pied, Lois espérait que c'était une blague. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire à elle seule 8 étages… à pied ! Appuyant maintenant nerveusement sur le bouton, Lois désespérait. L'ascenseur ne venait toujours pas, confirmant les dires du panneau, il était bel et bien en panne et elle allait devoir faire 8 étages à pieds. Avec ses escarpins de 10 centimètres.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire 600 marches pour Clark Kent, celui qu'elle abhorrait à la vie, à la mort, son souffre douleur à lunette, son boulet, elle aurait rigolée un bon coup avant d'appeler les ambulances. Mais elle se trouvait bien en train de faire 600 marches pour Clark Kent, celui qu'elle considérait comme celui qui allait mourir de ses propres pas pour la même raison que penserait ses coéquipiers du Daily Planet. Elle était venu juste parce qu'elle était curieuse. Juste curieuse de la façon dont il allait l'excuser après la façon dont il avait fuit quand il avait renversé son café sur son pull ocre préféré.

Bien sûr elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, au sinon où serait l'amusement dans tout sa ? Elle ne s'appelait pas Lois Lane pour rien, il fallait le mériter pour obtenir des excuses d'elle ! Et lui annoncer que l'ascenseur était en panne aurait été point déjà obtenu pour Kent, mais non, monsieur n'a pas préféré lui dire que son ascenseur marchait pas !

« _Satané Kent ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour toi !_ » pesta la jeune femme, enlevant ses chaussures et continuant son chemin à pied.

Le couloir de l'étage 8 était un petit couloir aux couleurs chatoyant, avec des petits portraits dessinés grossièrement à la peinture. Le silence était par moment rompue par la canalisation, et pas des voix alentour, provenant des appartements.

La belle brune parcourait d'un œil distrait les noms qui défilaient devant elle, se remémorant pour la centième fois sa journée catastrophique. Comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle aurait beau tourner la question sous tout les sens, se donnant des réponses idiotes, le fait était bien là.

Elle avait devant elle la porte de Kent !

Et une petite feuille blanche était scotchée dessus !

_A l'honorable attention de Miss Lane,_ Lois leva les yeux en l'air

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'ascenseur, je n'ai su qu'en faisant notre dîné que cette maudite cage en ferraille rouillée était encore tombée en panne_, mon œil oui ! se dit Lois, _c'est donc pourquoi, pour me faire doublement pardonné, j'ai décidé de miser plus haut que je ne le pensais déjà. Rendez vous en haut, au dernier étage._

_P.S : Je vois déjà d'ici votre regard apeuré. N'aillez crainte, cette fois-ci il y a pour la bagatelle de 20 marches, pas plus._

_Votre souffre douleur, Kent. _

La jeune femme souffla autant que le pouvait sa condition de femme avant de reprendre avec rage les marches. Si Cla… Kent la trouvait grosse, qu'il le lui dise ! pesta Lois en priant pour que cette soirée finisse aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée !

Une porte vert olive, avec des longues tâches de rouille. C'était le seul rempart qui la séparait de l'à « haut » comment l'avait désigné Kent. Instinctivement son cœur se mit à battre. Elle commençait réellement à avoir peur de ce qui allait se découler de cette soirée. Peut être allait être une petite soirée entre collègue, un moyen d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il y ait peut être autre chose que cela. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas encore. Pas du tout.

Et pourtant… Lois posa sa main sur le poignet dure et froide et poussa la porte qui émit une plainte aigüe. De quoi accentuer l'angoisse de la belle brune.

« _Et si Kent était quelqu'un recherché par le FBI ? Et si c'était un baron de la drogue qui me mentait depuis le début ? Et si il voulait ma mort… ?_ » pensa avec effrois Lois.

« _Arrête de divaguer Lois ! On parle de Kent là ! Impossible qu'il soit une personne de ce genre, au sinon tu n'aurais pas ta place au Daily !_ » lui souffla la voix de la raison.

Dans un premier temps une lumière vive aveugla Lois l'obligeant à se protéger avec ses mains. Ensuite le bruit bourdonnant de la ville de Metropolis lui parvint à ses oreilles.

-Ah vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama une voix lointaine.

Papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine clarté, Lois s'avança au centre du toit de l'immeuble, ébahi par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Nom d'un chien Kent ! Comment… ?

Devant elle se dressait une petite table suffisamment grande pour deux personnes. Des petites bougies parfumées éclairaient l'espace et deux couverts en argent trônaient sur la table. Dos à la table, Clark s'amusait à jouer les apprentis cuisinier sur un petit barbecue rouge.

-Eh bhé Kent, vous avez mis le paquet ! assura Lois en regardant autours d'elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un grand sourire barrait ses lèvres. On aurait dit un gamin qui aurait enfin trouvé son cadeau le plus précieux. De doux papillons virevoltaient aux creux de l'estomac de Lois. Jamais elle n'avait tenu compte des deux fossettes du jeune homme quand il souriait.

« _Et son sourire !_ » bava Lois en admirant son souffre douleur.

-Vous trouvez ? Il m'a fallut toute mon après midi pour tout faire !

Rassurant Clark part un petit sourire, Lois se retourna, gênée d'avoir fantasmée pendant plus d'une seconde sur Kent. La jeune femme s'avança vers la balustrade qui protégeait les personnes d'une éventuelle chute et admira le magnifique panorama que lui offrait le toit sur la ville. Sa ville.

Fermant les yeux, Lois se laissa bercer par le doux ronronnement qu'émettait les voitures mêlé à la foule. Cela l'apaisait et la rassurait. Elle-même ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était comme sa, elle avait besoin d'écouter le son de la ville comme une douce berceuse qui l'a protégeait.

-C'est bon Lois !

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de la table et remarqua que maintenant qu'elle était remplie de met alléchant. En bon gentleman, Clark prit la chaise de Lois pour que la jeune femme puisse pouvoir s'assoir sans problème.

Admiratif, Lois se permit de faire une œillade à son coéquipier.

-Je vois que vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle ! observa Lois en buvant son verre de vin.

-Merci ! répondit Clark, flatté.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, chacun dégustant la nourriture du jeune homme. Tandis que Lois piochait dans son assiette, Clark l'observait en silence. La belle Lois abordait un visage serein, loin des grimaces de colère que subissait le jeune homme.

-J'ai une tâche sur mon visage ? demanda Lois en voyant le jeune homme l'observer.

Détournant le regard, le pauvre Clark bégaya un faible non avant de continuer son repas.

Ce petit jeu avait assez continué, il devait le lui dire maintenant, avant qu'elle ne parte ! Pensa Clark en buvant son café.

-Ainsi… vous… avez prit un congé… sabbatique pendant ma période de formation avec Mademoiselle Sullivan…

Par dessus la tasse en porcelaine, Lois regardait d'un air suspect Kent. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Oui. dit simplement Lois en buvant sa dernière goutte de café.

-Sans vouloir être… indiscret… est-ce que c'est lié à…

-Vous êtes indiscret ! coupa net Lois en reprenant ses affaires. Tous ceci était bien sympa, mais la petite fête est fini, demain, première heure, on doit enquêter ! Tchao ! déclara Lois en partant.

Fini… demain… Tchao… elle était en train de partir !

-Attendez ! Miss Lane ! cria Clark en courant à sa suite. Écoutez-moi Miss Lane !

-Quoi encore ?

-Toute… cette peur est complètement… absurde !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur Kent, par conséquent, j'aimerais retrouver mon bras. Merci ! fanfaronna Lois en voyant Clark lâcher son bras.

-Ecoutez Miss Lane, je suis de ces personnes qui n'aiment pas parler de son passé pour de multiples raisons, mais par pitié, arrêtez d'agir ainsi vous n'oublierez pas ce que vous avez subie avec lui.

-Vous vous déclarez psychologue maintenant ? demanda hargneusement Lois en revenant vers lui. Vous avez lu le journal du dimanche donc vous pensez tout connaitre de moi maintenant ? Mais vous savez quoi Kent ? Vous êtes un idiot d'avoir gâcher ce moment ! tempêta la belle brune en écrasant son doigt sur le torse du pauvre Clark. A demain ! hurla la brune en courant vers les escaliers.

-Et me*de !

-Vous voulez tout savoir ? Et bien au début c'était fun. Chic, beau et fun. On était tout pour nous deux, on était notre propre univers, infini et immuable. Celui qu'on s'était forgé avec le temps. Nous gravitons chacun autours de l'autre. Mais avec le temps… le soleil qu'était notre amour s'éclipsa pour laisser place aux premiers nuages. Tout d'abord notre… enfin MA routine quotidienne. J'avais la prison dorée en horreur, mais je devais être patiente, attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Je n'aimais pas le brusquer, il devient violent et… je n'aime pas quand il devient violent. Ensuite, notre couple s'est déchiré, l'homme que j'aimais, celui qui devait être lié à moi, celui qui était si doux et si bon avec moi au début, à montré son vrai visage. Celui d'un homme pourrie jusqu'à là moelle, consumé par le pouvoir, détestable. Mais… quand on aime on ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir.

Après avoir fini son monologue, Lois regarda d'un drôle d'air la bouteille d'alcool forte qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle suintait la vodka et son partenaire d'une soirée ramait autant qu'elle. Après sa dispute avec Kent, elle se souvenait d'être entrée dans sa voiture, avoir roulée non stop jusqu'à une petite supérette, avoir prit une bouteille et avoir refait le chemin en sens inverse. Maintenant voilà. Elle en venait aux confidences avec Kent. Son pot-de-colle personnel. Son nouveau confident. Celui qui ne l'avait pas jugé après ce qu'elle avait dit. Ne pas l'avoir jugé parce qu'elle avait aimée Alexandre Luthor. Ne pas l'avoir jugé parce qu'elle avait portée le nom Luthor pendant 3 ans.

-Comme nous en sommes aux confidences, je vais vous parlez d'un secret mais… extraaa dure ! assura Clark en bougeant mollement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Allez-y, dites le !

Le jeune homme s'approcha du visage de Lois et chuchota quelque chose aux creux de ses oreilles. Dans un premier temps elle regarda le jeune homme éberluée, pour se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes.

-Vous… Vous… Vous avez vraiment osé ? hoqueta Lois de rire.

Le visage de Clark s'empourpra de honte. Oui il avait osé, et il en gardait… un souvenir tout de même grandiose.

-Oui !

-Vous avez réellement embrassé votre professeur de mathématique à 15 ans ?

Se posant mollement juste à côté de Lois, par terre, le visage observant les étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel par infini. Qu'il aurait aimé être une étoile, surveillant les êtres qu'il aimait le plus, protégeant de là-haut les plus faibles. Bien sûr, il était cette étoile que tout le monde attendait, mais…

-Vraiment Kent, qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, vous et moi, nous confierons sur notre vie passée ? pouffa Lois en cherchant la bouteille d'une main.

-Pas moi ! rigola nerveusement Clark en sentant la main de Lois parcourir son corps.

-Ooops ! Je… je crois que… je me suis trompée ! gloussa la jeune femme en regardant Clark.

Toujours en regardant Kent avec un drôle de sourire, Lois essaya de se lever en puissant sa force sur Clark et fit quelques pas.

-Vous savez Kent… la… la première chose qui m'a marquer en venant ici c'est qu'il vous manquait quelque chose… un petit quelque chose qui m'agaçait car je ne trouvais pas. Maintenant je sais et je compte bien graver cette image jusqu'à ma mort. ricana Lois en buvant sa vodka au goulot.

-Et qu'est-ce ?

-Vos lunettes. Vous n'en porter pas ce soir alors que je vous vois toute la journée avec. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes terriblement sexy sans ! minauda Lois en tournant autours du jeune homme tout en continuant de boire.

-Lois, je crois que vous avez assez bu. rigola Clark en prenant doucement la jeune femme par la taille pour l'a ramener vers la petite table.

Se laissant aller au doux contacte des mains de son cavalier d'une nuit, Lois en profita pour se nicher au plus près.

-Vous… vous êtes le premier à prendre réellement soin de moi ! s'exclama Lois. Personne, pas même Lex ne prenait soins de moi quand je souffrais ! bégaya Lois en regardant Clark droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'a dit tout de go que j'étais une horrible mégère avec le masque stupide que je me suis forgé ! bafouilla Lois en enlevant les quelques larmes qui commençaient à descendre de sa joue.

Avec une infinie tendresse, Clark enleva les petites perles qui coulaient le long de la mâchoire de Lois. Le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'elle avait réellement souffert dans le passée avec ce pourri de Lex. Elle aussi avait souffert en se créant un caractère de cochon. Et il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Chuut Lois, je suis là, pleurez autant que vous voulez, je suis ici.

Doucement, perdue et incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, Lois rapprocha son visage des épaules de Clark avant de le poser complètement et de pleurer toute sa rancœur. Personne n'avait fait attention a elle. Personne. Même pas Lex. Et là seule personne capable de voir en elle, était la personne qu'elle avait méprisée.

De son côté, tout ce qu'espérait Clark était que Lois Lane se souvienne de cette soirée. Celle où les langues se sont déliées et que les confidences ont fusées. Cette soirée où la confiance était le mot maître.


	3. Un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar

**Titre: Un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar**

**Couple: Chloé x Oliver**

**Genre: Humour principalement, un soupçon d'horreur et de romance**

**Résumé: Et si Chloé faisait un rêve qui tournait au cauchemar?**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui le soleil était au zénith, luisant de mille feux sur les grattes ciel en verre. Profitant des rues étonnement désertes de Metropolis, une petite blonde chantait la Macarena, se foutant royalement que sa voix parte plus qu'il ne le fallait dans les aigües.<p>

Au détour de la Ronald's Avenue, la belle blonde observa la longue rue déserte, comme toutes les autres rues qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Cela aurait dû mettre tous ses sens en éveil. Elle se voyait déjà courir dans tous les boulevards de la ville, portable en main, faisant un rapport complet à Clark et le reste de la Ligue, disant qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle se voyait déjà essayer de percer ce mystère de plus en se mettant dans le pétrin comme le faisait si bien sa cousine, Lois Lane. Mais bizarrement… elle avait envie d'en profiter. De profiter du silence inhabituel pour faire des emplettes illégalement. Chloé Sullivan voulait ne pas se consacrer à la justice pour aujourd'hui.

Gambadant là où l'emmenait son subconscient, Chloé s'amusait à faire du «_ lèche vitrine_ », profitait d'essayer des vêtements sans qu'il n'y ait pas un vautour avec un badge sur lui pour la stresser où même ses horribles femmes qui se croyaient à l'armée et qui flinguaient la première pauvre femme innocente qui osait toucher la première le nouveau pull en solde.

« _Des folles !_ » ricana Chloé en reposant la jupe qu'elle essayait avant de ressortir dehors.

Malheureusement plus le temps passait et plus Chloé s'ennuyait à mourir. Metropolis avait été désertée de ses braves, et moins braves, citoyens purement et simplement et au fils du temps, cela commençait à tracasser Chloé. Plusieurs questions se posèrent dans sa tête, mais ils partirent vite pour laisser place à un autre état d'esprit.

Une lueur dorée qui brillait étrangement dans une vitrine avait attiré l'attention de la blonde. Elle s'était rapprocher de la source et maintenant ce qu'elle voyait dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait rêvée jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr qu'elle désirait toujours son mari, mais devant elle se tenait _son_ fantasme interdit, baignant dans une étrange lueur or. Doucement, comme si elle avait peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, Chloé posa ses deux mains contre la vitrine. Il était toujours là, l'attendant elle, ne demandant que ça soit qu'elle qui le touche et personne d'autre. Hypnotisée, dans un état second qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, Chloé s'avança dans le petit magasin, aussi désert que le reste de la ville, et huma la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Elle en avait eu des comme lui avant, mais elle ne pouvait expliquer l'incroyable attraction qu'elle éprouvait quand elle l'avait frôlée du regard. L'intrépide Watchtower l'effleura du bout des doigts et failli hurler de joie en voyant qu'il ne disparaissait toujours pas, comme dans ses rêves où le meilleurs disparaissait à un moment. Mais cela confirmait aussi ses doutes. Elle était bien seule dans Metropolis…

« _Tant pis !_ » se dit Chloé. Si elle devait mourir à un moment, autant en finir avec ça.

Alors qu'elle allait le manger, un cri guttural retentie derrière elle, la stoppant directe dans ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Un second cri, plus rauque, plus… bestial et trop près d'elle. Maladroitement, Chloé pivota sur elle-même et observa minutieusement cette fois-ci l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La blonde ne voyait rien. Mais elle l'entendait et surtout le sentait. Jusqu'à maintenant trop hypnotiser par lui, elle entendait ces souffles irrégulier, comme une personne attachée à une machine. Une horrible odeur d'ammoniac pur mélangé à une odeur de cadavre s'intensifiait peu à peu, s'infiltrant de part et d'autre en Chloé.

Ô Dieu, qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Seule…

Troisième cri bestial et cette fois-ci, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour.

Dans un coin d'ombre le parquet se fissura sous l'effet d'un poids qu'on traînait.

« _Pars !_ » lui ordonnait une voix dans sa tête, mais une autre voix chantonnait « C'est trop tard ».

Et ça l'était.

Devant elle se tenait son mari. Où ce qu'il en était. La… chose qui se tenait devant elle avait perdu la moitié de sa peau laissant entrevoir son corps sale et terreux. Des lambeaux de peau virevoltaient vers son visage avant de lâcher prise et de tomber doucement sur le parquet. Près de la gorge de ce dernier quelque chose bougeait de l'intérieur, comme si ce quelque chose voulait sortir par la force. Chloé remonta son regard embué de larme à la vue de ce dernier. Ce qui frappait la jeune femme c'était les yeux de son ex bien-aimé. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme un abîme sans fond. Des yeux sans fin qui exprimaient leur faim. Une faim bestial.

En un saut, la chose se tenait devant elle.

-Oliver ? supplia d'une petite voix Chloé, mortifiée par l'horrible spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

Plus rien d'humain n'existait en ce non-mort et Chloé le savait. La chose s'avança dans une démarche non humaine vers Chloé et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme incapable de bouger d'un pouce. Il ouvra d'abord la bouche comme pour parler, mais cette dernière se déboita complètement pour laisser place à un aiguillon d'environs d'un mètre et qui effleurait doucement la peau de la jeune femme.

- !

BOUM

-Aïe ! pesta la jeune blonde en se massant son dos douloureux.

-Ca va chérie ? s'inquiéta un jeune homme simplement vêtue d'un caleçon et qui regardait bizarrement la jeune femme.

-Oui Ollie, ça va… je vais bien !

Narquois, Oliver observa sa femme se remettre dans le lit qu'elle avait… brusquement quitté.

-J'ai rêvé de toi ! se justifia Chloé en se calant contre le torse de son conjoint.

-Je sais que je suis à tomber, mais là c'est trop d'honneur ! railla Oliver, un sourire arrogant barrait ses lèvres.

-C'était un cauchemar. ricana Chloé qui en avait encore la frousse.

-Ha Ha trop gentil ! ironisa Oliver, se retournant de sorte à être dos à Chloé.

-Mais non je rigole aller viens ! rigola Chloé en se collant à son homme.

Elle n'avouera jamais que la star de son rêve était un gâteau au chocolat énorme.


	4. Une soirée bien arrosée

**Titre: Une soirée arrosée**

**Couple: Tess x Emil**

**Genre: Humour**

**Résumé: Un blessé et deux âmes en peine**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle à peine éclairée de la Watchtower, elle pensait. A elle, sa vie, ses amours, ce qui l'emmerdait le plus dans la vie, ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle connaissait Oliver, sa traque contre Clark jusqu'à en arriver à être une alliée pour lui. Elle aurait pu être un PDG normal, mais non, elle savait depuis le début qu'elle allait devoir accomplir de grandes choses. Une toux rauque brisa ses pensées nocturnes. Elle braqua son regard sur la porte de chambre de la plus jeune recrue de La Ligue, Bart Allen, alias Flash. La mission de se soir était partie en live dès que l'incorrigible jeune homme avait osé faire affronts à ses ordres. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans son lit, une plaie béante qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner et une température corporelle qui frôlait les 40°. La Ligue avait été rappelée à l'ordre après que le plus jeune ait été touché par balle par le criminel qui sévissait en ce moment dans tout Metropolis.<p>

-Tess ?

-Il va mieux Emil ? demanda Tess, essayant de ne pas sentir les papillons dans son ventre en voyant le docteur.

-Il à été toucher à l'abdomen, mais il s'attache à la vie et c'est l'essentiel. Par contre il ne devra plus pratiquer pendant environs un mois.

Et il s'était arrêté là. Tess aurait pu le renvoyer de là où il venait, faire son indifférente, mais non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait se convaincre avant.

Se convaincre que se qu'elle ressentait envers le docteur Hamilton n'était rien.

-Tu… tu veux du café ? Une collation ? demanda posément Tess en voyant la mine fatiguée du docteur.

-J'ai fini mon service, je pense pouvoir me permettre un bon bourbon. rigola Emil, faisant rire Tess par la même occasion. Mais j'espère que celui là n'est pas ensorcelé ! plaisanta à moitié le docteur en pensant à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait bu du champagne pour la Bachelorette Party de Lois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là vient de ma réserve privé. dit simplement la belle rousse en repensant à la meilleure soirée qui lui était arrivée sans qu'elle se souvienne vraiment de quoi que se soit.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait une complicité entre le docteur Hamilton et Tess car ils se voyaient rarement, se parlaient rarement, s'échangeait que des phrases de politesse banales en s'oubliant dès la minutes prochaines, mais ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière les avaient encore plus poussés à s'ignorer, malgré les protestations de Lois qui voyait en Tess et Emil un couple improbable. Cette dernière donnait pleins d'occasions toutes aussi farfelus les unes que les autres pour que la rousse aille voir le docteur.

Tess s'était assise au bout du divan de couleur vert foncé de la grande salle entourée d'ordinateurs géants. Les rayons de la Lune traversaient timidement l'immense vitrail de la Watchtower encore ouvert, s'ajoutant à la lumière tamisé qu'offrait la grande tour. La nouvelle tour de garde n'hésita pas à boire cul sec le doux ambre que contenait son verre. Amusé, le docteur la regarda faire.

-Difficile d'être la nouvelle Watchotwer n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emil en buvant un peu de son bourbon.

-Exact ! Je me demande comment Chloé tenait le coup avec ces… enfants. Mais maintenant que leurs parents de substitution sont partis à Star City, c'est encore pire ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des bébés et pas à des jeunes héros ! Heureusement qu'il y a Clark et Lois pour m'épauler dans cette affaire.

Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimé combler ce silence plus que gênant ! Emil était maintenant assis sur le divan, presque à côté d'elle. Il tenait le verre près de son visage, mais il ne le buvait pas. Il songeait. A quoi ? Tess ne le savait pas, mais elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Une cloche au loin sonna 3 fois. Quelle heure il était ? La jeune femme ne le savait pas, elle avait perdue la notion du temps depuis un moment. Elle bu son deuxième verre quand Emil se décida à finir son premier verre.

-Encore ? demanda Tess en prenant le pichet de verre.

-Je ne crois pas que sa soit bien Tess.

-Oooh s'il te plait Emil ! supplia Tess en se levant.

Les ordinateurs commencèrent un tango endiablés entre eux. Le sol créait des vagues marron, faisant tituber Tess. En était-elle vraiment à son deuxième verre ? Le docteur se leva pour l'aider à se tenir droit. Qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

-J'ai… j'aime… j'aimerais parler ! bégaya Tess en se reposant maladroitement sur le canapé, entrainant Emil dans sa chute.

-Et… de quoi ? demanda gauchement le docteur Hamilton en remettant ses lunettes en place.

-De… n'importe quoi. souhaita Tess en passant un verre remplie de bourbon à Emil.

Timidement Emil commença la conversation sur un sujet impersonnel mais plaisant. Tess ne l'écoutait pas mais elle rigolait. Elle rigolait comme si c'était la première fois que ce sentiment d'allégresse l'a prenait. Emil secoua énergiquement son verre avant de le boire. Ils ne savaient même plus combien de verres ils avaient enfilés, mais peu importait, Tess rigolait comme une enfant en voyant Emil refaire son « Elvis Show ». Une douce chaleur se diffusait en elle, comme une fleur qui s'ouvrait. Au fils des conversations plus ou moins intime, Emil savait que la jeune femme était une fan du film « The Mask » et Tess en savait plus sur les goûts culinaire du docteur, le sentiment de joie qui avait jusqu'à maintenant plané au-dessus de la Watchtower laissait place à la fatigue. Ce fût le docteur qui baissa les armes en s'endormant en premier comme il était moins habitué à l'alcool. La flamboyante rousse s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser ses cheveux. Ca allait faire combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie se sentiment…, Tess ne savait comment le qualifier, qui l'emportait à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur celui d'Emil ?

Amour ?

* * *

><p>-Lois baisses moi sa tu veux ? souffla Clark en voyant ce qu'allait faire sa bien aimé.<p>

-Ne soit pas rabats joie mon Clarkounet veux tu ? murmura Lois, n'essayant même pas de cacher son excitation après sa découverte matinal.

Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant le surnom stupide que lui avait donné sa femme. Lois de son côté tenait son nouvel Iphone devant elle, zoomant le canapé en vert cuire. Dessus se tenait Tess qui dormait paisiblement, un bras oscillant qui devait tenir le verre de bourbon maintenant par terre. Sur ces jambes se trouvait la tête d'Emil, un sourire stupide sur ses lèvres.


	5. Peur Froide

**Titre: Peur froide**

**Couple: Clark x Lois**

**Genre: Romance**

**Résumé: L'amour peut faire tourner n'importe qui en bourrique. Même Lois Lane**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

><p>Les mains jointent entre ses cuisses, Lois attendait paisiblement l'arrivé de son homme d'acier. Pour tuer le temps, elle était allée au Metro pour prendre un petit gâteau en chocolat maintenant niché dans son estomac et sa tasse fumante de café était maintenant à moitié pleine. Elle regardait ces personnes marcher sur le trottoir et qui semblaient heureux et serein. La jeune journaliste l'était il y a quelques heures aussi avant de se réveiller seule sans nouvelles de Clark et jusqu'à qu'il ne daigne lui parler par un simple coup de fils venant de Clark. Mais il y avait tellement de peur et de panique dans sa voix qu'elle était dans le doute depuis.<p>

**Flash Back** :

Comme chaque matin, la belle brune s'installait devant son ordinateur au Daily Planet avec pour seul compagnie une tasse fumante de son pêché mignon. Le café fort qui venant du Metro. Elle avait réajusté ses nouvelles lunettes noir et tapait normalement son article sans se fier à ce qui se passait devant elle, mais plus elle tapait, plus elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant son café était normal, elle avait passé ses deux heures quotidienne avec Chloé et rigolait rien qu'en imaginant la drôle de tête que Clark tirerait en voyant la facture. En un coup de cil, son sourire disparut.

Clark !

C'était lui le problème. Il n'était pas là, au journal à la regarder avec un air énamourer avant de taper studieusement son article. Il n'était pas là non plus ce matin à lui susurrer des mots doux en laissant balader sa main tout le long du bras de Lois pendant qu'elle dormait. A la place il y avait juste eu un mot. Un seul.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas_ »

Il ne savait pas, mais c'était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à une femme amoureuse. Surtout à Lois Lane. Elle s'était fait les pires scénarios possibles et aucune ne lui plaisait bizarrement.

« _Aller ma fille, ressaisie toi, pourquoi ce serait-il donné du mal pour te quitter après ?_ »

Mais… et si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Une sorte de pari entre extraterrestres ? Elle voyait plein de Clark Kent l'a regardés de là-haut, avec leurs yeux sournois…

-Lane ton téléphone ! lui hurla un de ces collègues qui, grâce à sa voix aussi douce qu'un crapaud, la sortie de sa transe.

-Oui… répliqua-t-elle faiblement. Lane !

-Lois ? C'est Clark.

-Clark ! Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Tu vas bien ? questionna Lois en se levant presque de sa chaise.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas Lois. rassura Clark. Ecoute je ne peux rien te dire, mais il faudrait que je te vois au Metro vers 4 :00 pm. Je… je… je dois te parler.

-Clark ? Clark ? CLARK ?

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient échangés avant qu'il ne coupe la conversation.

**Fin Flash Back**

Que voulait-il lui dire pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre quand elle pensait à lui ? Avait-il retrouvé Lana ? Voulait-il se remettre avec elle ? Etait-ce fini entre eux ? Avait-il déniché une alien plus belle qu'elle et moins fade qu'une humaine ?

Pétrifiée de peur, Lois n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner sur elle-même la tasse froide maintenant. Un nœud c'était formé dans tout son corps et le gâteau n'était qu'un vieux souvenir maintenant. Pourquoi ce sentait-elle tellement mal à l'aise pour une simple discussion ? Pourquoi sa vision s'altérait ? Pourquoi ne percevait-elle plus aucun son autour d'elle ?

-Lois ?

Ce son flou et indistinct… c'était impossible, elle devait rêver. Elle l'avait inventée ! Et pourtant comme si elle revenait lentement à la surface, Lois distinguait nettement mieux les sons sonores de la rue qui lui faisait face.

Mais c'était bien Sa voix. Suave et tellement attirante. Celle qui faisait palpiter son cœur en une parole.

-Clark.

C'était ok, elle n'avait ni bégayé, ni mis une droite à la serveuse qui matait son homme. Tout allait bien.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? demanda le jeune homme en se posant contre la chaise en métal.

Beaucoup !

-Non ! Je… je venais juste d'arriver de toute façon

Menteuse, tu es là depuis 3 :30 pm !

-Arrêtes ! pesta Lois

-Quoi ? demanda ahurie Clark

-Pas toi mais… la… mouche qui tourne autour de moi. rigola Lois en battant de l'air avec ses mains, faisant semblant de chercher une mouche imaginaire. Au sinon… tu voulais me parler? demanda candidement Lois en attaquant.

Mal à l'aise, Clark prit gauchement la tasse de Lois pour jouer avec.

-Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Oliver.

Oliver Queen, le plus grand coureur de jupon que Lois est rencontré. Ça voulait dire en autre que Clark le quittait. Et connaissant Oliver, ça allait ne pas être doux.

-Il m'a vivement conseillé sur les démarches à faire et apparemment celle-ci me semblait être la meilleure solution. continua Clark, gêné par le bruit ambiant sans regarder une seule fois sa bien-aimée dans les yeux.

Me quitter devant le tout Metropolis ? Tu es dingue Clark ! voulu hurler Lois. Mais quelque celle-ci restait bloquée sur sa chaise froide. Une boule s'était nichée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas mais…

Et ce qui suivit, Lois le regardait hébétée. Clark qui se leva. Clark qui se pose devant elle avec un regard brûlant. Clark qui pose un genou à terre. Clark qui parle sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Clark qui cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Clark qui…

-Oui ! interrompit Lois en état de choc.

-Oui ? demanda timidement Clark, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Oui Clark, oui ! répéta Lois en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Tu m'en vois heureux ! souffla Clark avant de l'embrasser à son tour. J'avais tellement peur que ça ne te plaise pas, qu'Oliver me l'a acheté à ma place, comme je ne suis pas un pro… tu sais si tu n'aimes pas, Oliver et Chloé iront à notre place.

Lois se décala de Clark pour le regarder avec des grands yeux. Aller ? Aller où ?

-Clark ?

-Oui ?

-C'était quoi ta… demande ?

Sortant quelque chose de sa poche, Clark le lui tendit. Lois était inquiète, pire, elle avait peur. Elle avait dit oui à une lettre et au vu du sourire niais de Clark cela ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Sous le regard encourageant de ce dernier, Lois décacheta l'enveloppe vierge d'écriture et prit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Deux beaux billets flambant neuf à l'effigie des Red Sox lui tombèrent dans sa main. Abasourdie, Lois regarda tour à tour Clark et les billets. Elle… elle… elle avait bêtement eut peur pour… un match des Red Sox ?

-Je les aie prit pour le jour de ton anniversaire on…

Mais Lois n'écoutait plus le jeune martien qui lui débitait un flot de parole confus sans qu'il ne voit qu'elle se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle avait souffert toute une matinée, s'imaginant les pires scénarios et lui, il était allé voir Oliver pour deux pauvres billets ! Sans qu'elle ne sache quand ni comment, la tête de Lois se retrouvait posé entre ses deux mains et des larmes s'enchainaient sur son visage. Clark était resté interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa belle, et elle lui pleurait dessus. Elle n'aimait plus les Red Sox ?

-Lois ? demanda doucement Clark en s'approchant d'elle.

Pour seul réponse, Lois renifla avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Un silence gênant s'était installé sur la terrasse du Metro.

Aujourd'hui il avait tenu à faire plaisir à la seule femme qu'il aimait et maintenant il devait l'a récupérer à la petite cuillère. Jamais, Ô non jamais, il ne comprendra les rouages féminins.


	6. La Fin

**Titre: La Fin**

**Couple: Clark x Lois**

**Genre: Drame**

**Résumé: Il avait décidé de libérer sa douce. Une fois pour toute.**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

><p><em>La mort. Cette mort qui le gardait intacte depuis plus d'un siècle, le rendant plus sombre chaque jour, emportant avec lui le peu d'humanité à chaque souffle. Sa mort coulait dans ses veines, le parcourant chaque jour. Il était égoïste d'amour. Il avait gardé sa mort pour lui, la laissant aux autres. Ces autres, ses plus proches amis, les laissant dans le déni le plus total. Il aura été égoïste, mais elle l'aurait ralentie dans son auto destruction.<em>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Cela devait cesser et il avait choisi de rendre ce jour spécial. Marchant fébrilement vers la grange, il sentait son odorat s'être décuplé, son cœur battre plus vite qu'il ne le voulait et ses mains trembler comme la première fois, le début. Son début. Leur début. Il avait peur, il était en colère aussi car il ne voulait pas au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la libérer, il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, mais il le devait, par respect pour elle. Car elle n'aurait pas voulue. Elle n'aurait pas voulue qu'il vive enfermé sur lui et elle. Sur eux. Mais c'était ainsi, c'était la vie. Il écoutait la paille morte craquée sous ses pas, des odeurs d'antan revenir à lui, des souvenirs refoulés. Comme un film en noir et blanc il se revoyait grandir ici, passer le plus clair de son temps ici, essayant de levé le voile sur son propre mystère. Il se revoyait avec Chloé, Lana et enfin Lois. Non il ne devait pas penser à elles, elles faisaient partis du passé, de son passé, mais jamais de son futur, celui dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Elle hantait les lieux de sa propre personne, il entendait son rire résonner en haut de sa grange, dans sa forteresse de solitude. Suivant son parfum, il monta les escaliers maintenant à moitié casser et regardât son antre. Rien. Personne. Juste lui et rien. Il l'avait imaginé, comme toujours. Il ne voulait qu'elle, mais elle était partie ailleurs, préférant les abysses sans fin et noir que son cœur. Il frôla d'une main un coffre poussiéreux. Soufflant dessus il se revoyait entasser sa vie dedans, elle à ses côtés. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Rien comme sa vie. Son propre désespoir, le simple refait de sa vie. Soulevant le coffre grinçant, il enleva une toile d'araignée et prit la seule chose qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il lui avait promis il y a des années de cela, maintenant il devait garder sa promesse. Il regarda une dernière fois son lieux, sa vie passé dedans et partie en super vitesse<p>

Le froid mordait son visage, mais peu lui importait, son cœur était déjà glacée, il ne sentait plus rien. Pas de peine, pas de colère, pas de joie. Ces émotions étaient transie en lui quand il a sût, ce moment si fatidique. C'était juste un calvaire silencieux qu'il traversait depuis plusieurs années. Cela n'allait plus durée puisqu'il y mettait fin dans pas longtemps, mais il avait choisi de le faire auprès de sa belle. De son unique. Il marchait maintenant parmi les glaces aux reflets violine. Il avait vécu des choses ici, mais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre. Il frôla du bout des doigts une glace plus violine que les autres. Juste un frôlement qui créa un vent violent qui fouettait son visage maintenant entrainant la neige. Des glaces jusqu'alors inconnues apparaissaient, créant un tremblement de terre, détruisant des stalactites en même temps. Toutes les glaces devinrent rouges, puis violettes. C'était beau. Epoustouflant, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle le voit. Elle, pas lui, ce spectacle ne lui servait en rien mais il était fait pour elle. Le grand moment arrivait. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'avant, lui donnant mal aux côtes. Un glaçon plus long que les autres apparût. Enfin. Il s'approcha doucement, de peur que tout disparaisse. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, qu'il ne voulait pas mettre fin comme ça. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais ses jambes ne tenaient plus. Il avait peur, peur de tout et de ce rien qui l'habitait. Il regardait d'un air vide cette glace éparse. Cette glace qui l'a rendait prisonnière. Pourtant elle ne ressentait rien elle. Elle était morte, mais il ne s'en était jamais fait l'idée. Pourtant elle était là, les yeux fermés. Son beau visage était figé dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle aussi elle à eut peur, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir peur ce jour-là et pourtant sa peur l'a tenaillait de partout dans son corps, l'a rendant folle jusqu'à son dernier soupire, son dernier moment. Il se souviendrait de son dernier regard envers lui, son amour l'avait tué, tué d'amour, quel ironie ! Un murmure, juste des mots, des mots qui contenait toute sa vie. Il fouilla dans sa poche l'enveloppe qu'il avait prise. Son enveloppe, ses derniers moments.

_Pour Clark Kent, mon héro_

Il l'a décacheta et la lu attentivement, dans un silence religieux, comme si la lettre contenait le plus grand secret de la vie.

_J'ai toujours apprit qu'il y avait un moment pour tout. Absolument tout et j'ai pris ce moment. Juste un moment dans ma vie pour t'écrire. Tu pourrais penser que c'est idiot puisque je pourrais t'annoncer certaines choses de vive voix, mais j'ai préféré t'écrire pour tout te dire. Je me souviens de ce moment où je t'ai rencontré dans Smallville. Je ne t'aimais déjà pas, car je te considérais dans le fond coupable de la mort de Chloé. Tu te disais son meilleur ami, mais qu'as-tu fais pour la protéger ? Quand j'ai quitté Smallville, j'avais dans le cœur un goût de regret et d'amertume. Mais malgré tout, je savais que nos chemins se croiseront, quoi que je fasse pour t'éviter. Les années ont passés et je te considérais de plus en plus comme un mystère. Mon mystère. Je savais que tu ne disais que des mensonges concernant ta vie de fermier, mais je tenais tellement à savoir la vérité que j'étais prête à me mettre en danger pour ça. Tu te rappel quand j'ai sauté du haut du Daily Planet ? Car moi je me rappel de ton regard que tu m'avais lancé après avoir compris cette affreuse mascarade. Ce regard de colère, de désespoir après que j'ai frôlé la mort pour comprendre. Te comprendre. J'entends d'ici encore nos disputes sur ce sujet épineux. Tu ne comprenais pas Clark. Je voulais savoir, comprendre et surtout te comprendre. Bien sûr il y avait toujours cette histoire pour me protéger de tout, mais Clark me protéger aurait servie à quoi ? Dans l'échelle de vie, je suis quoi comparé à toi ? Rien ! Me protéger n'aurait servie strictement à rien. Mettre ma vie en danger était mon métier, ce que je savais le mieux faire, ma vie, mon destin. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à que tu me serves de coéquipier. Ma vie, mon destin n'était plus le métier que j'exerçais, mais toi. Tu m'étais troublant, énervant, sexy, drôle. Tout ceci à la fois. Chloé, cette fouineuse de première, ma cousine, ma sœur de cœur l'avait découvert bien avant nous, pourtant elle n'était pas nous. Elle était elle ! Alors l'amour rend vraiment aveugle ? Avais-je vraiment peur de ce sentiment destructeur ? Oui, j'avais peur, peur d'être déçu de tomber plus bas que terre en voyant la fin de cette idylle. Pourtant elle n'a jamais eu lieu, elle existait bien ! La phrase « jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare » sonne encore dans mes oreilles. Oui la mort nous à séparer, mais j'ai vu avant de mourir ta mort, ta déchéance, ce gouffre qui nous à diviser. Nos âmes ont fusionnées pour ce reperdre. J'ai sût que tu n'allais pas vivre en paix, que tu allais faire une énorme bêtise, alors je t'en prie Clark, je te supplie, ne fait rien d'idiot, car sache que nous nous reverrons bientôt, sans doute pas tout de suite, mais dans pas longtemps Clark, nous fusionnerons pour ne faire qu'un. Ma vie c'est toi, tu es mon destin comme je suis le tient. J'ai vécue tant de choses à tes côtés que ce n'est pas la mort qui va nous séparer._

_Je t'aime, d'un amour sans fin. Vie Clark, ne t'enferme pas dans le passé._

_Ta femme, Lois Joanne Lane Kent._

Cette lettre… ce rappel l'avait tétanisé, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux devant la féroce réalité. Il déglutissait avec mal, la peur s'insinuait au plus profond de son être, coulant dans ses veines tel de la lave en feu. Il s'en voulait. Il en voulait tellement à tout le monde qu'il en oubliait les moments de joie passé auprès Lois. Il considéra sa femme, son amour, sa vie, son destin, plongée dans cette mort qui l'a retenait partiellement en vie. Il ne vivra plus de moment comme ça ailleurs. Les moments uniques qu'il avait passé avec elle. Une larme se nicha dans son cou. Une seule larme. Il était tellement égoïste de ne pas voir le mal qu'il lui faisait subir en la retenant ici, juste pour lui. Cela lui faisait mal. Mal à en mourir.

-Lois ! dit-il d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as été la seule personne qui m'a fait comprendre le sens du mot « amour ». Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

Il ferma les yeux. Son front était contre le glaçon qui était chaud. Il devait fermer les yeux, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien sentir. Il devait abandonner, mais c'était contre son principe, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt pour de bon, il ne voulait pas ! Une larme devint un torrent de larmes perlant son visage et la neige qui fondait directement contre le contacte de l'eau salée. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis sa mort. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de son corps. Il embrassa pour une dernière fois le cercueil de glace de sa belle. Il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui lança un ultime regard, un regard d'adieu, un regard qui ne lancerait sur plus personne. Il s'empara vivement d'une glace posé sur un dôme non loin d'ici. Une tornade s'abattit sur la Forteresse de Solitude, une lumière blanche et vive s'empara des lieux aveuglant Clark qui ne voyait plus rien. Pourtant il sentait qu'il la perdait. Il accourut vers le cercueil de glace, malheureusement ce dernier n'était plus a sa place. Trop. C'en était trop pour lui. Il abandonna sous cette tempête et ferma définitivement les yeux.


	7. 3 ans après

**Titre: 3 ans après**

**Couple: ChloéxBruce**

**Genre: Romance**

**Résumé: 3 ans après ce triste anniversaire, que ce passe-t-il ?**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, le ciel pleurait pour elle. Des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait à verser après 3 ans. 3 ans de douleur. 3 ans de chagrin. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie, mais la vie l'a retenait malgré tout. Ils la retenaient malgré son désespoir, son chagrin, sa solitude. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur sa joue, tomba doucement et alla se nicher près de son cou. Ainsi de suite, comme une mécanique d'horloge. D'un pas leste, malgré le trottoir mouillé, elle traversa la petite route et se dirigea vers son coin de recueillement, le coin où elle allait chaque fois où ça allait mal.<p>

Les grandes barrières rouillées laissèrent bientôt place à un énorme portail en or et marbre. Sur la grande plaque au milieu était inscrit en fine lettre d'or

« Gotham's Park ».

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête vers le gardien qui tenait les lieux et s'engouffra dans le grand parc de Gotham.

Comme par enchantement les bruits de voitures et autres s'arrêtaient immédiatement pour laisser place aux différentes odeurs provenant de ce magnifique jardin. Des fleurs rouges, jaunes, violettes entouraient un grand palmier. S'avançant maladroitement, elle s'enfonça dans le parc qui aurait rendu pale de jalousie Central Park pour sa grandeur et sa beauté. Les gouttes de la pluie tombaient doucement sur les pétales des fleurs qui se courbaient délicatement au simple toucher de la goutte.

Comme par magie, sa tristesse avait disparu pour laisser place à une douce sensation de bien-être. Ephémère, mais tellement bonne à prendre.

Déambulant tranquillement, elle ne faisait plus attention à la pluie qui coulait sans pitié sur elle, la faisant frissonner malgré elle. L'heure était à sa propre confrontation avec elle-même. Elle devait faire le point sur sa vie pour mieux avancer. Avancer pour avoir un meilleur futur et enterrer définitivement son passé tragique.

Elle tourna vers un petit chemin de terre entouré d'arbres bas. Le vent soufflait les branches des arbres qui lui chatouillaient doucement son visage mouillée. Elle marcha un moment encore avant de tomber dans son endroit. L'endroit où elle se réfugiait quand tout allait mal. Son jardin secret. L'endroit où son cœur avait passé 3 ans à pleurer.

Le petit chemin formait un cercle qui se refermait sur un banc en bois près de la pelouse parfaitement tondu et d'un saule pleureur. L'endroit était loin de toute civilisation et plus loin que les chemins boisés du parc. C'était son endroit à elle et a personne d'autre.

Elle se posa doucement contre le banc mouillé et posa sa tête contre ses deux mains. Aujourd'hui ça allait faire 3 ans que son défunt mari était mort. 3 ans qu'elle ne voulait l'oublier. 1 ans maintenant qu'elle avait quitté les siens. Sa famille, sa seule famille qui lui restait. Elle continuait de travailler en tant que Watchtower, mais le Gotham Day l'avait embauché à temps plein maintenant, ce qui faisait qu'elle restait moins avec ses héros.

Toujours la tête entre les mains, Chloé Sullivan laissait pour une fois ses larmes couler. Elle avait trop longtemps laissé son cœur pleurer, trop longtemps qu'elle avait épuisée son stock. Elle se faisait du mal à repenser à lui alors que les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois et maintenant les années passèrent sans lui. Elle sanglotait. Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, elle pleurait des larmes de mélancolie. Une plainte déchirante lui traversa la bouche avant de se transformer en pleur sans fin. Elle avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal à s'en tué, mal à n'en plus finir. Trop d'amertume longtemps refoulés faisaient surface à lui en compresser sa poitrine. Elle se courba en deux, criant sa peine au monde. Criant sa rancœur, sa haine, sa tristesse.

Les minutes passaient et elle était toujours courbée, une main maintenant sur son cœur qui se pansait petit à petit. Mais elle avait toujours mal. Mal à ne plus rien voir du monde extérieur.

Ploc ploc plo…

Le son de la pluie se faisait plus faible que d'habitude. Lentement, Chloé leva un regard vers la source du problème et ouvra délicatement ses lèvres d'étonnement. Devant elle se tenait un parfait inconnu qui lui tendait son parapluie pour la protéger. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle sentait déjà son after shave lui titiller le nez.

Ils se tenaient là, juste à quelques mètres d'écart, mais ils étaient maintenant indéniablement liée l'un à l'autre.


	8. Une Histoire de Décoration

**Titre: Une Histoire de Décoration**

**Couple: Chloé X Lex**

**Genre: Romance, Humour**

**Résumé: La vie pas si banal que sa de Chloé et Lex Luthor**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleiller. Les oiseaux se prélassaient dehors, tandis que bon nombre de personnes sortaient eux aussi dehors, une glace à la main. Un vent assez doux réconfortait ces pauvres hommes qui croyaient devoir subir un hiver prolongé. Et pourtant, en cette première journée de juin, tout le monde était agréablement surpris du beau temps. Tout le monde était heureux et pourtant…<p>

-ALEXANDER LUTHOR ! OU TE CACHE TU? hurla une jeune femme blonde, le visage rouge de colère.

-En haut ! croassa une voix masculine un étage plus haut.

La jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers l'étage du dessus et poussa avec violence la porte en bois vernie qui la séparait de la pièce. Elle regarda d'abord horrifiée la décoration de la petite pièce et braqua ses yeux émeraudes à ceux de son mari qui se trouvait en plein milieux, un autocollant collé à son front.

-Comment oses-tu ? fulmina Chloé, une main tendue vers le mur.

-De quoi ma douce ? demanda Lex, penaud.

-Comment oses-tu coller des stickers au nom de Luthorcorp… PARTOUT SUR LE MUR ?

-Voyons ma pucinette, il faut qu'il sache d'où il vient !

-Il vient de mon ventre et de ton spermatozoïde idiot ! Pas d'un de tes laboratoires ! cria Chloé en pointant un index accusateur sur Lex.

-Luthorcorp fait partie de moi Chloé si tu ne l'as pas oublié ! dit Lex, calmement, sans se départir de son sourire arrogant.

-Non Luthorcorp ne fait partie de rien du tout ! Enlève immédiatement ces horreurs ! cria de plus belle Chloé.

Lex regarda attentivement Chloé avant de sourire de plus belle, lui aussi.

-Non

-Non ? répéta Chloé complètement incrédule.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça très chère ? demanda Chloé à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Bah réfléchie deux secondes Chlochlo. Si j'enlève les stickers, tu veux que je lui mette quoi ? Et puis je pensais accorder les stickers aux noms de mes entreprises avec un poster géant de moi pour mes présidentielle. Juste en face de son lit. Comme ça il m'aura tout le temps.

Pendant ce temps, Chloé s'était caché la figure à l'aide de sa main. Comment avait-elle pût se mariée avec un être aussi idiot que Lex Luthor ? Il bluffait en affaire mais là il l'avait bluffé en stupidité.

-Lex… est-ce que tu t'entends parfois ? Car là j'ai l'impression que tu as le reste de tes neurones qui ont bouchés tes oreilles ! La chambre de notre enfant sera jaune avec des nounours point !

Lex l'a regarda à son tour horrifié.

-Jaune ? Avec des… nounours ?

-Oui

-Et bah non !

-Si

-Non

-Si !

-Ooh que non !

-Oooh que si !

Imperturbable, Lex fit non de la tête. Jaune ! Il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non mais !

-Alors… il nous reste plus qu'à utiliser la force !

D'un seul coup, Chloé tendit sa main vers Lex. Un sourire railleur barra les lèvres du milliardaire.

* * *

><p>-Pierre, feuille, cailloux, Ciseau ! s'exclamèrent Chloé et Lex en même temps, les poings tendu, l'un vers l'autre.<p>

Les deux compères soupirèrent en même temps en voyant le résultat. Niet. Ils étaient ex-æquo depuis environs 5 minutes. Lex en avait marre de s'égosiller, mais il ne voulait pas laisser la victoire à sa femme. Son fils ne dormira jamais dans une chambre jaune moutarde ! Foi de Luthor.

-Pierre, feuille, cailloux, Ciseau ! cria Chloé, faisant sursauter Lex qui n'était pas près du tout.

-Hey mais c'est de la triche !

-Nan c'est juste de l'intelligence mon chou ! rétorqua Chloé, un rictus malveillant sur ses lèvres roses.

-S'il te plait Chloé. Il doit y avoir une meilleure méthode ! implora Lex.

-Non, j'ai gagnée, je veux que tu peignes cette chambre en jaune ! ordonna Chloé en montrant les murs noirs des stickers de son mari. Exécution !

Une fois Chloé partie, Lex s'accorda quelques secondes de répit en glissant par terre, dos contre le mur. Que c'était dur de devenir père, mais ça le sera plus quand son bébé deviendra ado. Le milliardaire prit peur en imaginant un adolescent perturbé, des boutons de partout, des cheveux long et gras et…

Lex se secoua la tête énergiquement ! Non il ne devait pas déjà penser à ça ! Il était trop jeune pour voir son enfant adolescent !

D'un seul coup, Lex se remit sur pied. Il avait eu une révélation, et il devait aller le faire part à Chloé.

* * *

><p>2 mois avaient passés et le ventre de Chloé commençait à devenir d'un rond parfait. Ses sauts d'humeurs commençaient à se produire fréquemment, mais au lieu de faire fuir Lex, cela l'amusait. Il touchait régulièrement le ventre de la blonde le soir, juste pour être sûr que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.<p>

Ce soit, ils étaient dans la chambre du petit. Finalement le couple avait penchés sur du bleu avec une bande bleu marine au milieu. Quelques étoiles venaient égayer la pièce.

-Alexis ! murmura Lex, une main sur le ventre de Chloé.

-Alexis ? répéta Chloé complètement interloquée.

-Oui son prénom sera Alexis !

-Tu rigole j'espère ? Ca ne sera pas Alexis Mais Mickaël !

-Mickaël ? Beurk ! Moi je veux Alexis !

-Et moi je dis que sa sera Mickaël !

-Alexis !

-Mickaël !

-Alexis !

-Mickaël !

Rageusement, Lex tendit son poing vers celui de Chloé. Il aura le dernier mot, il en était sûr !


	9. Le Parie

**Titre: Le Parie**

**Couple: ChloéxBruce**

**Genre: Romance, Humour**

**Résumé: Ne jamais sous-estimer Chloé Sullivan!**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Dans un quartier huppé de Metropolis, une ombre s'élançait rapidement vers les bâtiments. Elle traversa un premier quartier avant de s'arrêter devant la vitrine d'une boutique fermé. Cette ombre se révélait s'être Chloé Sullivan Wayne, femme du puissant homme d'affaire, Bruce Wayne. Chloé se coiffa à la va-vite devant son miroir de fortune avant de continuer son chemin.<p>

Ce soir allait être une soirée assez… spéciale pour ne pas dire saugrenu. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient tendues et son cœur lui faisait mal à force de taper trop fort contre sa poitrine.

Sans le vouloir, un sourire narquois s'étira contre ses lèvres, et son cerveau commençait à lui projeter plusieurs images d'hier à aujourd'hui.

**Flash Back** :

Dans un immeuble richement décoré, Chloé se prélassait tranquillement contre le torse de son époux, Bruce. Ils étaient face à une fausse cheminée qui irradiait une douce chaleur qui les enveloppait, les protégeant de l'humidité extérieure tandis que la radio leur chantait une douce ballade.

-Tu pense qu'ils vont réussir ? demanda Chloé à son mari.

-Qui ? La Ligue ? questionna sardoniquement Bruce. Je ne pense pas.

La jeune femme souffla avant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Bruce.

-Heyy ! protesta le jeune homme en essayant de retenir sa femme. Reviens ici !

-Non Brucy' ! Je crois que toi et moi on à un léger problème !

-Toi et moi ? Un problème ? répéta Bruce, perdu.

-Oui, un problème de confiance !

-Mais je te fais confiance !

-Mais non bêta, je ne parle pas vraiment de nous deux, je sais que tu me fais confiance, je te fais confiance ! rigola Chloé en se penchant vers Bruce pour lui donner un léger baiser.

-Alors de quoi tu parle chérie ? demanda Bruce, maintenant vraiment perdu.

-La Ligue. J'avais remarqué que tu ne faisais pas vraiment confiance à la Ligue. Quand la Ligue doit faire quelque chose, c'est limite si tu ne grince pas des dents ! lui débita rapidement Chloé

Bruce soupira à son tour avant de se lever. Il arpentait l'immense appartement de long en large, la mine soucieuse. Chloé était fascinée par la démarche quasi-féline de sa chauve sourie. Il avait les traits durs et il véhiculait une aura de puissance dans son polo noir et son jean bleu délavé. Son côté mystérieux avait fait craqué la jeune femme lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

-C'est encore une bande de gamins qui ne savent pas vraiment se qu'ils font. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils t'entrainent dans un gros pépin. lui dit simplement Bruce, le visage tourné vers la vitre.

Sans le vouloir, Chloé se dirigea automatiquement vers son mari et lui prit délicatement le menton.

-Bruce, tu sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Je ne sais pas Chloé.

La jeune femme posa son visage contre le torse de Bruce et écouta son cœur. Il battait la chamade, ce qui amusa Chloé.

-Alors ?

-Je ne pense pas !

-On parie ?

-Okay ! S'ils arrivent à détruire le dernier laboratoire de Lex tu fais de moi ce que tu voudras pendant une semaine. S'ils échouent, tu devras venir avec moi très loin de Metropolis pendant une semaine !

-Parfait ! J'ai déjà ta futur tenu Baty' ! Fais gaffe à ton joli derrière de chauve-souris, tu vas morfler ! rigola Chloé en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Chéri, je suis rentrée ! cria Chloé dans tout l'appartement.

Oulà, fait noir ici ! remarqua Chloé en tâtonnant le mur pour chercher l'interrupteur.

-Je t'interdis d'allumer ! siffla une voix dure et froide à côté d'elle.

Chloé suspendu son geste, le sang devenu froid. Qui… ?

-Bruce ? demanda d'une toute petite voix Chloé.

-Oui ?

La voix était devenue un tout petit peu plus douce, mais pas pour autant chaleureux.

-A ce que je vois, tu as trouvé ma surprise ! rigola nerveusement Chloé.

Bruce grommela dans sa barbe avant de prendre Chloé par surprise. Il referma la porte assez vite et colla son corps à celui de sa femme. Le noir de la pièce donnait une lueur animale au jeune homme qui avait raffermie sa prise sur Chloé. Il savait que cela excitait la jeune femme, mais ce soir il était hors de question de lui faire plaisir après ce qu'il avait vu.

-Oui j'ai vu ta… « surprise ». Sérieusement comment oses-tu ? demanda-t-il, la bouche toute proche de celle de la jeune femme.

Chloé ferma les yeux et frôla doucement la bouche de son homme. Il avait réveillé en elle une envie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout ce qu'il éveillait en elle ne la ressemblait pas.

-Bruce…

-Non Chloé pas ce soir ! dit le jeune homme platement en se séparent soudainement de Chloé.

Cette dernière était frustrée. Frustré qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Le sadique !

Platement, elle se tourna pour allumer la pièce et regarda Bruce droit dans les yeux avant de…

-Mon Dieuuuu Bruce ! rigola Chloé, pliée en deux.

-Je t'interdis de rire ! marmonna Bruce dans sa barbe.

-Sérieusement, ça te vas comme un gant ! ricana Chloé en tournant autours de son homme.

Se dernier plia la… chose qu'il avait sur lui et fusilla Chloé du regard.

-Comment-oses tu rire ? Ce que tu me fais subir est haut delà de l'humiliation ! C'est inhumain ! rouspéta Bruce.

-Voyons Bruce, le kilt écossais te sied comme un gant, sa te fait ressortir tes gambettes musclés et poilu ! Quand la Ligue verra le grand Bruce Wayne, homme froid et sans pitié porter… sa…

-Je t'interdis de prendre des photos !

-Je vais m'gêner tient ! hurla de rire Chloé, une main sur son ventre tellement elle rigolait.

-Alors toi !

-Haaa ! A l'aide au s'couuuurs ! J'me fais attaquer par un homme en juuuupe ! rigola Chloé, courant à travers tout le salon, poursuivie par Bruce.

Ce soir et les autres jours à venir, Batman sauvait les personnes dans le besoins en kilt écossais.


	10. La demande en mariage

**Titre: La Demande en Mariage**

**Couple: LoisxClark**

**Genre: Romance, Humour**

**Résumé: Un pauvre Clark jeté dehors, de sa propre maison par Lois suite à un gros quiproquo**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>-Lois je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! hurla Clark devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.<p>

-Alors là mon pépère tu auras plus à faire que de me dire que ce que j'ai vu ce n'est rien ! cria à son tour Lois, jetant les affaires de Clark par-dessus la fenêtre.

Le pauvre jeune homme prit le maximum de ses affaires en pestant dans sa barbe. Comment l'affaire avait pu autant déraper ? Clark vérifia quand même une dernière fois si la jeune femme avait totalement fermé les portes et fenêtres de sa ferme. Le jeune homme s'acharna sur une porte et l'injuria de toutes sortes. Il pu entendre clairement le rire cristallin de la jeune femme derrière qui devait sans doute s'amuser de la situation. Après tout qui n'aimerait pas voir Clark Kent, super héro à ses heures perdu et grand journaliste se faire jeter dehors par sa copine pour un simple malentendu ?

Le jeune homme maudit Lois et s'assied sur un tronc, non loin de la fenêtre de la chambre du couple. Il jeta un caillou dans la vitre, mais voyant que Lois n'allait pas lui pardonner de ci-tôt, il préféra la prendre par les sentiments en boudant dans son coin.

Raaah si seulement il savait voler !

**Flash Back** :

Admirant la vu imprenable qu'il avait de sa grange, Clark tripotait nerveusement la bague qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le jeune brun regardait la belle bague qu'il avait acheté pour sa belle et rien qu'à penser à la réaction qu'elle allait avoir, il prenait peur. Anxieusement, Clark passa une main dans sa chevelure brune avant d'enlever le peu de sueur qu'il avait sur son front. C'était idiot, lui, le dernier Kryptonnien avait peur d'une simple… réponse.

Marre d'être toujours dans la même position, Clark commença à marcher de long en large, faisant craquer le plancher de la grange.

-Aller, tu respire et tu inspire ! souffla Clark pour lui-même, essayant de se détendre par tous les moyens.

-Si j'avais su, je ne penserais pas que ça soit Lois qui soit enceinte, mais toi ! ricana une voix, moqueuse.

Clark se retourna d'un bond et sourie vaguement en voyant la personne qui osait l'interrompre.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Victor ! soupira Clark, repassant une main nerveuse sur ses cheveux. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, vu que tu ne répondais plus à ton portable, je pensais venir te voir mais si j'avais su… je ne t'aurais pas interrompu dans tes exercices de… maternité ! se moqua le Cyborg. La prochaine fois je te fais ramener les gros ballons de femme enceintes si tu veux ! Et puis je pourrais bien te piraté une ou deux vidéos sur l'accouchement.

-Arrête ! rigola Clark en lui balançant une petite botte de paille que Victor pu, non s'en peine, rattraper.

-Bon Boss, je ne pense pas que tu sois enceint… enceinte… donc pourquoi tout sa ? Et puis pourquoi tu ne répondais plus au portable ?

-Car… car… car… car… parce que… enfin… ce que je vais dire n'est pas facile…

-Tu es réellement enceinte ? demanda Victor, une main devant la bouche choqué par de telles révélations.

-Non je ne suis pas enceinte imbécile… c'est juste que je vais… demander Lois en mariage…

-Lois… en mariage… c'est drôle mais… vous n'étiez pas en couple et vous ne vous saquez pas… vous êtes en couple et vous ne vous saquez toujours pas… tu va la demander en mariage et juste après il va y avoir le divorce nan ? observa Victor, le visage sérieux, le regard rieur.

-Ha ha ha Vic', tu me fais toujours autant rire !

-Et euuuh a part flipper seul dans ton coin, tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? demanda Victor, cette fois-ci sérieux.

-Et bien…

-Tu sais ce qu'elles aiment les femmes ? Que tu les surprends ! Tu as un endroit ?

-Nan

-Un discoure ?

-Nan

-Une tombe ?

-Na… hey !

-Mais t'es désespérant vieux ! Tu comptais le faire où man ? Ici ? demanda Victor en englobant la ferme de son bras. Cette ferme c'est le tue-l'amour ! affirma l'homme robot en montrant une vache qui broutait non loin.

-Tu veux que je le fasse où ? s'énerva Clark en rangeant rageusement sa bague dans sa poche.

-Hey Oh, à toi de te débrouiller, c'est pas ma demande hein ! rigola Victor.

Clark se retourna vers le petit balcon de sa grange et regarda le champ de maïs qui s'étendait à perte de vu. Jamais un champ de maïs ne l'avait autant calmé de toute sa vie. Le dire à Victor avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Après quelques minutes de silences entre les deux jeunes hommes, Clark se décida à faire face à Victor et s'avança près de lui.

-Lois. dit-il, une jambe à terre. Voilà quelques années que tu es entrée dans ma vie et depuis tout est bouleversé. Telle une tornade tu as tout mit à terre pour que je vois plus clair. Mes sentiments pour toi ont évolués jusqu'à en arriver au point mort. Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais… mais je t'aime Lois et je veux finir ma vie d'extraterrestre à tes côtés. Deviens ma femme.

-Oui mon Clarky chéri ! s'exclama Victor en se baissant pour embrasser Clark.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas ! hurla une voix que Clark et Victor connaissaient trop bien.

-Lois ! murmura doucement Clark en se levant, ne faisant pas attention à l'homme robot qui avait toujours la bouche tendu.

-Je vois… je vois que tu t'es amusé de moi Clark ! Après Lana voici Victor ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! renifla Lois, des larmes coulants déjà sur son visage.

-Lois ! cria à son tour Clark en se jetant sur la balustrade de sa grange, regardant avec désespoir Lois partir.

-Bon bah je crois que… commença Victor, mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant Clark partir en super-vitesse. Bon mon Vicky, je crois que personne va te demander en mariage aujourd'hui… dit-il en se posant contre une botte de foin.

-Lois ! dit Clark en s'interposant devant la jeune femme grâce à sa super-vitesse. Je suis désolé de ce… quiproquo, mais je te jure que…

-Clark ! Arrête ! Tes mensonges… je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment après le départ de Lana… mais j'étais trop bête ! Je voyais bien que tu te comportais étrangement avec moi ces derniers temps ! Tu me fuyais Clark ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi ! dit Lois amère en regardant la grange. Je n'osais y croire quand Victor à parler d'enfants… et puis après la demande en mariage… je crois… je crois qu'il me faut encore du temps… après ceci… désolé Clark.

Le jeune homme laissa Lois partir vers la ferme. Il n'osait pas la contredire dans ces moments là.

**Fin Flash Back**

Toujours sur son bout de bois, Clark somnolait presque. Ca allait tout de même faire toute une après-midi qu'il était dehors à attendre patiemment Lois. Doucement, sa tête vacilla sur le côté, le réveillant en sursaut.

-Wow Clark, je ne vais rien te faire de mal !

Le jeune fermier tourna la tête en voyant sa belle devant lui. Heureux il laissa une petite place à Lois qui s'assied avec plaisir contre lui.

-J'étais idiote aujourd'hui hein ? demanda doucement Lois en observant loin devant elle, tellement elle avait peur d'affronter le regard de son partenaire.

-Une belle idiote oui ! souffla Clark, posant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de Lois.

-Mais j'ai réellement crû que tu étais enceinte moi ! rigola Lois, imaginant son homme enceinte.

-Hey ! Je suis un homme donc techniquement je ne peux pas tomber enceinte !

-Oui mais tu es E.T, donc tout peut arriver avec toi ! se justifia la jeune femme.

-Oh mon Dieu ! gloussa Clark en même temps que Lois. T'imagine une mini Lois en moi ?

-Hey ! dit Lois en poussant légèrement Clark du coude. Tu serais béni des Dieux !

Pendant un moment, Lois et Clark observèrent en silence la petite ferme illuminer. Puis Lois se leva pour se baisser au niveau du jeune homme.

-Tu me la refais ?

-De quoi ? demanda Clark, perdu.

- Ta demande bêta !

Embrassant amoureusement Lois, il la prit doucement par la taille et l'emmena au toit du Daily Planet.


	11. Chapter 11

****Titre: Quand Green Arrow offre le plus beau noël pour Chloé...****

****Couple: ChloéxG.A****

****Genre: Romance, Humour****

****Résumé: Chloé Sullivan déteste noël. Mais pour combien de temps?****

****Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**.**

* * *

><p>C'était officiel, elle détestait noël. Voir toutes ces personnes insouciantes et rayonnantes de joie à l'approche de cette sacro-sainte fête la rendait folle. Certes, elle aimait pourtant noël, mais cette année, la haine remplaçait son insouciance de jeune femme.<p>

Le cœur remplie d'amertume, Chloé Sullivan déboucha sur la rue principale de Metropolis avant de piler net. Ladite rue principale de Metropolis était surchargée de monde, de lumière, d'ambiance festive et de pères noël qui prenaient la pose devant des touristes et des commerçants. C'était sûr, si l'un de ces gros bonhommes rouges inintéressant l'approchait, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

La jeune femme préféra tourner dans une de ces rues qui faisaient la spécialité de Metropolis. Les crimes, violes et disparitions. Sordide, mais calme.

Au pire, aux yeux de la jeune Sullivan, elle avait tout perdue, alors se retrouver dans la rubrique nécrologique du Metropolis Time ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle trouvait ça ironique de se retrouver dans le journal où elle avait travaillée pendant de longues années, avant de se retrouver virée, du jour au lendemain à cause d'une personne.

-Luthor, espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla Chloé avant de donner un puissant coup de poing contre le mur en brique rouge, souillé de liquides aux couleurs suspectes.

La haine envers le richissime homme d'affaire se transforma très vite en douleur. Sa main devenait rouge et violet devant les yeux de la pauvre jeune femme.

Pitoyable. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Là, assise contre un mur, dans une rue sordide, à pleurer a chaude larme pour une injustice. Son corps était parcouru de spam incontrôlables et sa main commençait à saigner abondamment.

Malgré le léger bruit de pas qui lui indiquait que quelqu'un venait vers elle, Chloé continua à rester assise, utilisant sa main valide pour sécher ses larmes.

-Cassez-vous. murmura Chloé sans un regard pour la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Je vous pensais plus coriace !

Hébétée, l'ex reporter se leva d'un coup au son de la voix métallique. Malgré sa frêle carrure, Green Arrow dégageait une aura d'assurance et de puissance qui laissait Chloé coite. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en confrontation directe avec le nouveau héros de Metropolis, et pour une première fois, Chloé se trouvait plus que pathétique.

-Que… que… que… que faîtes-vous ici ? balbutia Chloé.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, GA s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme.

-J'ai lu votre article sur Lex Luthor, et je l'ai trouvé criant de vérité, Miss Sullivan. J'admire votre courage d'avoir écrit sur cette pourriture à 2 mois des présidentielles. Malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'on vous avait destitué de vos fonctions suite à cet article.

-Oh, et vous êtes venu jusque ici pour quoi ? Me donner un su-sucre pour avoir fait preuve de courage ? demanda acerbement Chloé

Un angle plana dans la petite ruelle. Le justicier vert comprenait la jeune Sullivan. Lors de sa dernière interview avec la jeune femme, en tant qu'Oliver Queen, il avait pu l'observer à sa guise. C'était le genre de femme complètement dévouée corps et âme à ce métier qu'était le journalisme. En apprenant son renvoie, Oliver savait qu'elle était aussi le genre de personne à ce fourrer dans les pétrins et qu'elle allait sans doute faire des bêtises. Il n'avait pas raté. Qui serait assez suicidaire pour trainer dans une ruelle malfamée où violeurs, tueurs et camés formaient qu'une seule et unique famille ?

-Je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur vous ainsi. déclara d'une voix lasse Chloé, la main sur le visage, coupant court au silence pesant entre les deux protagonistes.

-Vous serez pardonné que si vous me suivez !

-Vous suivre ? Mais où ?

-Dans les aires pardi ! dit GA comme si c'était une évidence.

-Dans… les aires ? répéta Chloé, abasourdie. Non, non, non et non ! J'ai une… Aaah !

Trop tard ! Le méchant bonhomme vert n'avait même pas voulu écouter ses supplications. Pour le mâle qu'était Oliver Queen, une femme aime se sentir proche, trèèès proche, d'un héros. Elle ferait tout pour avoir un corps-à-corps avec lui, surtout lui. Il avait déjà la côte avant, mais depuis que toute la Terre entière avait assistée au baiser passionné…, que disait-il pardi ( ! ), à l'interview poussée de Lois Lane à Superman, tout le monde se ruait sur le dernier parti libre de la Ligue, quitte à se mettre en danger pour attirer son attention. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne croise Chloé Sullivan.

-… peur bleue du vide ! annonça tardivement la belle blonde d'une voix atone une fois les pieds sur terre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Chloé se dégagea faiblement de l'emprise du justicier vert avant de s'assoir bêtement sur le sol du toit d'un immeuble. Ses jambes et les doigts de ses deux mains bougeaient sans cesse sous la peur et le choc qu'avait provoqué cette virée nocturne. Son cœur, qui était à deux doigts de lâcher entre temps, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir créer un passage dans sa poitrine pour en sortir.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver, lui, contemplait horrifié l'énorme trou qu'avait créé la tigresse sur son costume de cuire. Il s'appelait pas Bruce Wayne, il n'avait pas un papi gâteau multifonctions à ses pieds, lui !

-Je… je suis désolé. bégaya Chloé en s'approchant de lui, son regard émeraude sur le trou. Je ne voulais pas… provoquer ce petit accident ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous en payer tout neuf… Si vous voulez !

« _Tu te répètes_ » ricana une voix en elle.

Un petit sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres de milliardaire, Oliver/Green Arrow s'approcha à son tour de la belle blonde.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas du tout que vous auriez… peur du vide. Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé. Et pour ce qui est du costume, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez en trouver un identique à celui-ci !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai vu le même dans le sexshop du coin, avec des menottes vert fluo en prime ! pouffa la journaliste avant de soupirer un coup avant de cacher son visage cramoisie par la honte. Elle avait réussi à parler de « Sexshop » avec un héros national. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Que c'était une grosse perverse qui passait son temps à aller dans ce genre de magasin.

« _Bravo Chloé !_ »

-Vous avez dit… dans le… sexshop du coin ? demanda candidement Green Arrow, un sourire pervers scotché aux lèvres.

-Ramenez-moi à la maison ! supplia Chloé, coupant court aux fantasmes du justicier. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, et je pue le bouc !

-Vous vous êtes remis de votre premier vol ?

-Pourquoi ? … Oh que non ! cria Chloé.

-Oh que si ! rigola Oliver en la prenant par la taille.

* * *

><p>Les premières minutes avaient été dures pour la jeune femme. Elle n'osait point ouvrir ses yeux parfaitement fermés. Mais un seul encouragement de Green Arrow susurré dans son oreille avait suffi à la jeune femme pour qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait à s'extasier sur la magnifique vue qu'elle avait de Metropolis en fête. Les lampions aux couleurs chaleureuses se reflétaient dans le grand regard flamboyant de la jeune femme. Des multiples pères noël rouges, suivie de près par des lutins, rigolaient avec des personnes qu'ils croisaient dans la rue. Que ça soit des parfaits inconnus, en passant par des enfants en finissant par des commerçants. Les incessants klaxons avaient été changés par des cantiques de noël chantés par des petits chorals d'enfants de chœur, habillés de blanc et rouge pour l'occasion. Ces derniers ne faisaient guères attention aux passants qui prenaient des photos ou qui déposaient de l'argent devant eux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il neigeait !<p>

Chloé avait oublié sa subite rancœur contre noël. Elle trouvait cela même incroyable que tout le monde soit si soudé pour ce moment si attendu de toute l'année entière. Prétextant le froid de Metropolis, la jeune femme se colla un peu plus contre le corps de son justicier masqué. Profitant de ce moment, Green Arrow raffermit sa prise autours de la taille de la journaliste.

* * *

><p>-Merci de m'avoir ramené. rigola Chloé, complètement ivre de cette balade nocturne.<p>

Elle n'en croyait pas. Elle qui détestait le vide, avait réussi à voler de toit en toit dans tout Metropolis avec Green Arrow ! Si Chloé n'avait pas été virée, elle qualifierait cette soirée de parfaite/réussite/magique. La jeune femme sentait encore l'air fouetter délicieusement son visage alors qu'elle profitait de sa situation pour approcher un peu plus le parti le plus prisé du monde après Oliver Queen et Bruce Wayne.

Tandis que la jeune femme rigolait, d'un joli rire qui ressemblait au son le plus pur, et virevoltait sur son balcon en regardant les étoiles, Oliver, lui, regardait la jeune femme d'un œil tendre. S'il n'avait pas son égo surdimensionné, il dirait qu'il était sous le charme de cette belle petite blonde piquante et audacieuse. Jamais il n'en avait vu d'autre comme elle. Elle était… tout simplement elle. Une femme unique en son genre.

-J'espère que cette soirée vous a plût, Miss Sullivan. rigola à son tour Oliver en prenant la douce main que Chloé lui tendait.

-Bien sûr que cette… partie de la soirée m'a plût !

Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, Green Arrow s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et murmura un simple :

-Bonne fête !

Avant de l'embrasser et de s'éclipser tel un voleur.

Chloé, elle, avait encore les yeux fermés, un doux sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Green Arrow l'avait embrassé. Là, tout de suite maintenant ! Son magnifique sourire se transforma petit-à-petit en sourire désabusé. C'était Green Arrow, la mascotte de Metropolis. Des jeunes femmes en détresse, il devait en croiser une centaine par jours. Elle n'en n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre, c'était tout. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme au chômage, il côtoyait les héros et avait la gloire. Elle n'était rien, il était tout. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'interdisait les faux-espoirs, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue avant de sécher.

Contente mais lasse de sa soirée, Chloé rentra dans son appartement avant de se poser comme une masse dans son lit, rêvant de héros vert, tout de cuire vêtu.

* * *

><p>« <em>Tutu Tutu Tutu<em> »

-Mmh… Il est quelle heure ? grogna Chloé en tripotant son réveil matin, espérant l'éteindre d'un seul touché, sans avoir à ouvrir un œil.

« _Raté !_ » ricana cette maudite voix intérieure.

Ouvrant un seul œil, Chloé pesta dans sa barbe. Il n'était QUE midi. Elle n'avait pas assez dormie ! Alors qu'elle allait se donner corps et âme à Morphée, Chloé remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas le manque de décoration qui l'a gênait, mais le fait que quelque chose s'était ajouté pendant la nuit.

Doucement, le cœur qui tapait à fond contre sa poitrine, à la place de s'approcher de son téléphone fixe, l'ex-journaliste s'approchait d'un vase en cristal qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet en bois. Dans ce vase, se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge avec une petite lettre accroché à sa tige.

« _J'ai parlé de vous à un ami qui à soiffe de justice qui a parlé de vous à un autre ami qui à aussi soiffe de justice. Vous n'avez qu'à vous présenter maintenant._

_P.S : La tristesse ne vous va pas au teint._

_G.A_ »

Une bulle de bonheur envahi Chloé en voyant les initiales de son héros d'hier soir. Ainsi il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Voyant qu'il restait quelque chose dans la petite lettre, Chloé tapota dedans jusqu'à qu'une carte de visite tombe.

« _Perry White, Rédacteur en Chef, Daily Planet_ »

« _C'est pas possible !_ » pensa tout d'abord Chloé.

Tout d'abord, l'ahurissement total se peignait sur les traits fin de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Il n'avait pas osé ? La surprise devint joie et bonheur. Elle avait tellement voulue travailler au Daily Planet, à côté des grands, qu'elle se permit d'hurler un coup. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ce genre de cadeau ! Jamais !

Courant vers sa penderie, Chloé se rua sur les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouvait. Du vert ! En souriant de ce heureux hasard, la jeune femme pria pour que ça lui porte chance pour cette journée fabuleuse qui s'annonçait.

**END**


	12. Un baiser qui dérape

**Titre: Un baiser qui dérape **

**Couple: Surprise!**

**Genre: Humour, Romance **

**Résumé: Lois Lane est énervée contre Smallville et ses habitants. Une seule personne pourra la calmer.**

**Il est bien évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire**

D'un coup de bras agacé, Lois Lane jeta de son bureau la tonne de paperasse qui y trainait. Elle qui croyait tenir la meilleur note de la classe, voilà que « Made in China » le remportait devant son nez. Avec Clark Kent ! Ce bourriquot de fermier qui l'énervait le plus au point après Smallville. Tout dans cette ville lui inspirait la haine. Entre sa cousine qui pleurait pour un homme qui pleurait pour une femme qui pleurait pour deux autre hommes, ça commençait à lui pomper sur les nerfs !

Embrassant du regard la pièce qui l'entourait et voyant son état pitoyable, Lois poussa un énorme soupire de lassitude. Sachant que s'énerver sur ses affaires ne servait strictement à rien, la jeune femme prit sa paire de basket, l'enfila et partie dehors pour faire son quart d'heure de jogging.

Malgré son animosité pour la petite bourgade de Smallville, Lois devait reconnaitre qu'il y avait plein de chemins sympa pour faire du sport. Et du sport elle en avait besoin pour garder son calme à tout moment. Car sous la carapace de la brave et courageuse petite Lane, ce cachait un véritable volcan qui pouvait exploser à tout moment, et il ne fallait jamais être dans les pattes de Lois Lane si elle explosait. Quoi que à bien y penser, avoir « Made in China » sous la main serait une bonne idée, juste pour la voir pleurer, voir Clark pleurer pour elle et Chloé pleurer pour Clark qui pleurait pour « Made in China »…

Perdue dans ses pensées lugubres, Lois n'avait pas vu la voiture noire la suivre discrètement de loin. Sur les fines lèvres du conducteur s'étira un long sourire.

* * *

><p>-Je vous ramène ?<p>

Surprise, Lois se retourna vers la voiture qui roulait maintenant à basse allure à ses côtés. La jeune femme allait lui répliquer le premier mot acerbe qui allait lui venir à l'esprit au conducteur quand, trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge.

* * *

><p>Assise sur le cuire confortable de la voiture, Lois restait à l'écart du conducteur tout en le scrutant des yeux. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Parfaitement à l'aise devant un volant, Lionel Luthor avait troqué son éternel chemise noir stricte pour un top noir et un jean bleu marine. Sur ces yeux trônait une paire de lunette de soleil « Ray Ban ». La fenêtre ouverte, les cheveux de Lionel s'emmêlaient au gré du vent, tandis que Lois glissa un regard sur les avants bras du père Luthor.<p>

Où était le vrai Lionel Luthor ? L'impitoyable homme d'affaire ?

-Monsieur… Luthor ? demande timidement Lois.

-Mmh ? émit Lionel en tournant sa tête vers sa passagère, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

-Euuh…

Lois n'avait jamais réalisé le merveilleux sourire de Lionel. Cela le rajeunissait, le rendait plus doux, plus sympa. Et puis cela mettait en avant ses deux merveilleuses petites fossettes…

Attendez !

Pause !

Etait-elle vraiment en train de fantasmer sur Lionel Luthor ? LE même Lionel Luthor ? Le méchant papa de Lex Luthor ? Elle Lois Lane ? Que lui avait mis « Made in China » dans son café ?

-Rien ! déclara piteusement Lois, honteuse d'être facilement impressionnable.

Bordel, elle n'était jamais émotive normalement !

* * *

><p>-Alors Miss Lane… Comment vont les cours ? demanda tranquillement Lionel après un temps de silence tendu.<p>

Après lui avoir répondu sur le ton de la méfiance, Lois se laissa légèrement aller, dévoilant son sac, allégeant sa conscience. Lionel s'était révélé d'être une excellente compagnie, écoutant ses problèmes, rigolant à la moindre petite blague et la consolant comme il le pouvait. Il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes, à lui faire retrouver de l'estime en soi. La jeune femme regretta le moment où la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison des Sullivan. Le temps avait passé aussi vite qu'il en avait l'air ?

-Et vous voici devant chez vous Miss Lane !

-Ooh… murmura à regret Lois.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Lionel, en prenant entre ses deux doigts le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à le regarder. Aurais-je entendu un soupire de regret de la part de Miss Lane ? s'exclama Lionel, goguenard.

-Vous m'avez percé à jour ! rigola Lois, les joues rougies par la proximité avec Lionel.

D'ailleurs ce dernier jetait des coups d'œil aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'avait remarquée et commençait à fermer les yeux tout doucement. Timidement, Lionel tendit son visage près de celui de la jeune Lane, compta jusqu'à cinq pour être sûr que c'était ce que voulait Lois avant de l'embrasser. Au début se fut tendre avant de se transformer en un baiser plein de passion et d'ardeur. Jamais Lois n'avait ressentie cela avec ses ex petits-copains ! Il en était de même pour Lionel qui savourait pleinement ce baiser qui l'avait brusquement fait perdre pied comme jamais avant.

Brusquement, Lionel tapa d'un coup de coude sur le klaxon de la voiture. Mortifiée, choquée, Lois recula d'un coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et courir vers la maison Sullivan.

Elle…

Avait…

Embrassé…

Lionel Luthor !

Elle ! Lois Lane !

Et mon Dieu, qu'elle avait aimé ce moment.


End file.
